Rusalka
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [END] Sehun tak pernah tahu jika makhluk mitos bernama rusalka yang dibahas dosennya memang nyata. Makhluk indah yang mengaku bernama Luhan itu punya maksud buruk dibalik sikap manisnya. Luhan berniat untuk membunuh Sehun, tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki tersebut. /HunHan/yaoi/Bishounen/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's POV**

Suara bel berdentang memenuhi sebuah gereja di pinggiran hutan yang tengah dijadikan sebagai tempat pengucapan janji suci oleh sepasang insan yang tengah dimadu cinta. Pernikahan yang telah lama mereka mimpikan akhirnya bisa menjadi kenyataan dalam hitungan menit. Warna putih yang dijadikan tema pernikahan kali ini seakan menambah suasana suci di dalam gereja tersebut. Diantara ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang menyambut hari bahagia ini, dapat kulihat kau berdiri di depan altar bersama dengan seorang pendeta yang sudah nampak berumur disampingmu, setelan jas hitam yang melekat begitu pantas ditubuh tinggi tegapmu semakin menambah kesempurnaanmu, sama persis seperti apa yang dulu kau ceritakan padaku saat kecil.

Kau selalu terlihat tampan bahkan ketika kau menghela napas dan mengusap keringat dipelipismu yang muncul karena gugup. Aku masih terus mengagumi wajah tampanmu sampai suara pintu gereja yang dibuka menghancurkan segalanya.

Disana, seorang gadis yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang paruh baya yang kuyakini sebagai ayahnya berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar, menuju dirimu. Kerudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya bahkan tak dapat menutupi kecantikannya, menghasilkan decakan kagum dari semua tamu yang hadir.

Semua, kecuali diriku. Disaat semua tamu berdecak kagum, aku menggigit bibir menahan isak tangis yang tiba-tiba muncul, rasa sakit yang sempat teralihkan karena memandangmu, kini justru semakin terasa menyayat hatiku. Pandangan mataku semakin kabur tertutupi air mata saat kulihat kau meraih jemari wanitamu yang tengah disodorkan ayahnya kepadamu.

Senyuman tampan yang semakin merekah di wajahmu seakan menjadi belati yang semakin dalam merobek hatiku, menyisakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyesakkan di dadaku. Seketika isakan lirih lepas dari mulutku ketika mendengar kau mengucapkan janji suci pada wanitamu, juga suara halusnya saat ia melakukan hal yang serupa kepadamu. Kakiku melangkah mundur dengan gemetar saat semuanya bersorak menggoda karena mendengar pendeta yang meminta kalian saling berciuman untuk meresmikan ikatan sakral ini. Dapat kulihat senyum diantara lumatan bibir kalian dengan air mata yang semakin deras membanjiri wajahku. Perasaan asing menyenangkan yang selalu hadir saat aku melihatmu kini berubah menjadi bom waktu yang telah meledak di dadaku meninggalkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyayat hatiku, hingga aku memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh dari sini. Meninggalkan kegembiraanmu yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan hatiku yang hancur. Tak kupedulikan berapa banyak orang yang aku tabrak ketika aku berlari menjauhimu, aku hanya ingin rasa sakit ini semakin menghilang bersamaan dengan jarak kita yang semakin menjauh.

Isakan tak berhenti lolos dari mulutku, rasa sakit yang kurasakan justru semakin parah ketika aku berlari menjauhimu. Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku memukuli dadaku, rasa sesak itu tak berkurang dan justru semakin bertambah sesak.

Suara tangisku memenuhi hutan yang aku lewati, tak ada lagi rasa takut yang biasanya selalu muncul saat aku teringat cerita serammu akan legenda hutan ini. Jauh dan semakin dalam aku menyusuri hutan ini, tak peduli berapa kali aku terjatuh dan melukai lututku yang kini mulai terasa nyeri karena tergores dengan tanah dan juga ranting-ranting kecil yang berserakan di tanah. Hatiku bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang lututku rasakan.

Aku berhenti berlari begitu melihat danau yang ada ditengah hutan yang selalu kita kunjungi saat kecil dulu. Kubiarkan tubuhku jatuh berlutut di tepi danau, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa di lututku. Di tepi danau itu aku menangis meraung sampai tenggorokanku terasa tercekik untuk melampiaskan rasa sesak yang ada di dadaku.

Bagai orang gila, aku tertawa dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di pipiku menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku mengartikan semua sikap dan perhatianmu selama ini. Usapan lembut dikepalaku juga pelukan hangat nan nyaman yang kau berikan, juga teriakan sarat kekhawatiran saat aku terluka karena kecerobohanku sendiri, semua hal yang aku anggap istimewa selama ini nyatanya berbanding terbalik denganmu yang menganggap bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang sahabat sepertimu. Ingin rasanya aku merebutmu darinya atau bahkan membunuh wanitamu agar kau bisa kembali bersamaku, namun membayangkan tatapan kebencian yang akan kau berikan padaku mematahkan keinginanku. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus melihatmu menatapku seperti itu.

Hinakah aku jika aku berharap agar kau bisa membalas rasa cintaku padamu? Meski aku tahu, kita sesama lelaki dan kau tak mungkin melakukan hal menyimpang yang dapat mencoreng nama baik keluargamu hanya demi aku.

Melihat hamparan danau di hadapanku yang nampak begitu tenang seketika terbersit keinginanku untuk mengakhiri semuanya disini. Di danau tempat pertama kali kita bertemu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dengan sadar kulangkahkan kakiku ke tengah danau, dalam dan semakin dalam hingga air danau menenggelamkan separuh tubuhku, aku menunduk untuk melihat betapa menyedihkannya wajahku di pantulan air danau yang tenang. Mata yang sembab dan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di pipiku, hidung memerah, juga bibirku yang terkoyak karena aku terlalu kuat menggigitnya. Sungguh betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Aku melangkah semakin jauh ke tengah danau hingga seluruh tubuhku sudah masuk ke dalam danau. Ketika aku mulai kehabisan napas, aku justru mengambil napas didalam air, membiarkan paru-paruku dibanjiri dengan air hingga aku tersedak dan semakin banyak menelan air danau.

Dadaku terasa semakin sesak seiring banyaknya aku menelan air danau, namun aku tak berusaha keluar dari air karena inilah yang aku inginkan. Mati bersama dengan kenangan indah kita yang tertinggal di danau ini. Meskipun aku tahu, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan peduli dan mencariku, itu lebih baik karena aku tak ingin kembali menyusahkanmu.

Selamat tinggal cintaku, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, dengan sosok yang berbeda sehingga aku dapat memperjuangkanmu untuk menjadi milikku. Semoga di kehidupan ini kau bisa bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang telah kau pilih untuk menjadi istrimu.

 _Wu Shixun, wo ai ni._

* * *

 **Rusalka**

 **(Adapted from Slavia's urband legend)**

 **Author : Oh Maknae**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This story is my own, but not with the cast**

 **Warning : Bromance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, DLDR!**

 **Request by: HunHan's Bubble**

* * *

"Ya, Sehun _hyung!_ " suara yang sedikit cempreng itu tak pelak mengejutkan Sehun yang tengah berkutat dengan tugasnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menengok pada gadis yang kini mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

" _What?!_ " desisnya pelan, sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang tak digubris, karena sang gadis justru membalasnya dengan cengiran polos tanpa dosa, yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun kembali menghela napasnya karena tak bisa melawan gadis tersebut.

"Santai saja, _hyung_. Wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek kalau kau mendelik begitu." ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kokoh Sehun diringi suara tawa keras, yang kini membahana di perpustakaan kampus yang harusnya tenang sehingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa lain.

"Ck diamlah, ini perpustakaan kalau kau lupa." sahut Sehun sambil menggeser duduknya agak menjauhi gadis yang ternyata bernama Serine itu. "Lagipula, seharusnya kau memanggilku _oppa,_ bukan _hyung_ seperti anak lelaki." lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Serine mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Terserahku mau memanggil apa, lagipula _hyung_ terdengar lebih bagus daripada _oppa_ yang _iyuuh_ , aku mual menyebutnya." Sehun mendengus saat Serine menampilkan ekspresi hendak muntah saat mengatakannya. "Apa benar aku memiliki _yeodongsaeng?_ Jagalah sikap dan perkataanmu yang seperti lelaki itu." tandasnya dan dengan tergesa membereskan tugasnya, moodnya seketika turun saat melihat sikap dan penampilan urakan adik kandungnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku ini _yeoja, hyung!_ " Serine menggerutu sambil mengikuti Sehun yang kini melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadapnya sambil memberinya tatapan menilai dari kepala sampai kaki berulang-ulang. Kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan kemeja longgar berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak yang tak dikancingkan, gelang-gelang metal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, _jeans belel_ yang bahkan terlihat kebesaran di kaki yang Sehun tahu jenjang juga sepatu kets yang ia pakai. Sempurna, adiknya terlihat seperti seorang preman dengan rambut yang diikat asal-asalan dan topi _supreme_ di kepala.

 _Betapa indahnya adikku ini,_ batinnya penuh sarkasme.

Sehun berdecak sekali sebelum menepuk kepala Serine yang kini mendongak menatapnya, "Kalau begitu, berpakaianlah layaknya seorang _yeoja._ " ucap Sehun sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi di saku celananya. Jarinya sibuk membalas pesan yang ia terima sebelum kembali menatap Serine yang kini tengah menatapnya kesal. " _Hyung_ payah, tidak asik!" ungkapnya, sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tahu kalau Sehun mencibir cara berpakaiannya dengan tatapan matanya barusan. Ayolah, apa yang salah dari penampilannya yang layak _rapper_? Lagipula ia memang bercita-cita menjadi _rapper_ , bukannya anggota _girlband_ yang memakai dress dengan warna cerah yang merusak mata juga kekurangan bahan.

" _Eomma_ akan mengomel kalau tahu cara berpakaianmu yang aneh." cibir Sehun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Serine yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

" _Eomma_ bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menanyakan kabar kita," meskipun lirih, namun Sehun dapat mendengar gumaman Serine yang sarat akan kesedihan itu hingga ia berhenti melangkah dan kembali berbalik mendekati Serine kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "-bagaimana mungkin ia mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengomentari gaya berpakaianku, _hyung?_ " lanjutnya membuat perasaan bersalah semakin menyeruak dihati Sehun.

Keluarga merupakan topik yang sensitif bagi keduanya, terutama bagi si bungsu Oh Serine yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda dibanding kakaknya, Oh Sehun. Lahir dari keluarga berada yang super sibuk membuat mereka tak dapat merasakan kasih sayang orangtua seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Peran orangtua seakan digantikan oleh lembaran _won_ dan juga puluhan _maid_ yang menemani mereka dari pagi hingga malam. Bahkan dalam setahun kepulangan orangtuanya ke rumah dapat dihitung dengan hitungan jari, perayaan natal juga tahun baru yang seharusnya menjadi moment berkumpulnya keluarga hanya dilewatkan oleh Sehun dan Serine dengan saling berpelukan di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memandang pohon natal buatan yang mereka rangkai bersama di pojok ruangan. Hingga akhirnya diumurnya yang menginjak 15 tahun, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan mengajak Serine tinggal di apartemen yang dibelinya di gangnam-gu daripada terus-menerus tinggal di rumah besar orangtuanya yang terasa dingin.

"Ssh, sudahlah, _oppa mianhae_ , hm?" Sehun menggumam sembari mengusap punggung sempit milik adiknya dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasuh sayang. "Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama dan jalan-jalan, kau mau kan _princess?_ " tawar Sehun setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya Serine yang juga tengah menatapnya ragu, "Bukankan setelah ini kau ada kelas, _hyung?_ " tanyanya kemudian.

"Bolos sekali tak akan menyebabkanku menjadi bodoh. Lagipula lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani tuan putriku dibanding dengan mendengarkan ocehan dosen tua itu, bukan?" jawab Sehun dengan senyum tampannya dan juga tangan kanan yang mencolek dagu Serine yang dibalas dengan decakan karena kelakuan Sehun yang mulai berlebihan. Dan tanpa mempedulikan bel yang berbunyi, mereka justru berjalan keluar dari arena kampus untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

* * *

"Kau harus membaca buku ini." Sehun tengah mengerjakan tugas di apartemennya saat seseorang berdiri di depannya dan menyodorkan sebuah buku usang bersampul biru dengan judul Rusalka yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna merah darah di bagian tengah atas buku juga gambar seorang lelaki yang berjongkok di depan wanita cantik yang separuh badannya terendam di dalam air. "Apa ini?" tanya Sehun mengambil buku yang tengah disodorkan padanya.

"Rusalka, apa kau mendadak amnesia hingga kau tak bisa membacanya?" ejek seseorang yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongin, sahabat Sehun sejak ia kecil dulu.

"Anak kecil pun juga tahu kalau judul buku ini Rusalka." jawab Sehun jengkel.

"Jangan terlalu serius, santailah sedikit." gumam Kai sembari memakan _pocky stick_ nya. "Itu salah satu mitologi dari Slavia yang tadi dibahas dosen Jung." jelasnya kemudian sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kosong yang berada di depan Sehun. Tangan Sehun pun mulai membuka sampul buku usang tersebut, dapat dirasakannya permukaan kasar kertas dan tepian buku yang tak lagi bersiku karena telah terkikis oleh usia juga lembaran kertas yang mulai menguning. Bau apek khas buku lama semakin tercium saat ia mulai membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku usang tersebut.

"Apakah ini bahan ujian kita?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut.

"Bukan, tapi _study tour_ kita selanjutnya ada hubungannya dengan mitos Rusalka itu." jelas Jongin yang dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya Sehun dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kita akan pergi ke Slavia?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita hanya akan pergi ke Busan, menurut rumor ada makhluk sejenis Rusalka yang hidup di salah satu danau yang berada di tengah hutan Busan." terang Jongin malas karena sejujurnya ia sedikit tak suka dengan ide perjalanan mereka kali ini. Sementara Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan mengerti dan kembali larut dengan buku yang telah membuatnya merasa penasaran sampai tak sadar jika Jongin telah berpamitan pulang.

" _Hyung!_ Buku apa yang sedang kau baca sampai kau tak sadar kalau aku pulang?" pekik Serine mengagetkan Sehun yang masih serius membaca membuat lelaki itu mengusap dadanya karena kaget.

"Astaga, harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilku _oppa?_ " gerutu Sehun jengah karena Serine masih terus memanggilnya hyung yang kembali dibalas dengan cengiran polosnya tanpa menghilangkan tatapan penasarannya akan buku yang tengah dibaca Sehun. "Ini buku soal mitos Rusalka dari daerah Slavia." terang Sehun sambil meneruskan kembali bacaannya. Karena penasaran, Serine pun berjongkok di depan Sehun dan melihat cover buku yang tengah di pegang Sehun.

"Yak! Dasar mesum!" cibirnya sambil menyipitkan mata dan jari telunjuk yang teracung di depan hidung Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, hah?" sahut Sehun tak terima, ditepisnya tangan Serine yang hampir mengenai ujung hidungnya dengan buku itu. "Tentu saja itu kau, _hyung._ " memutar bola matanya kesal Sehun kemudian memukul kepala adiknya dengan buku tersebut, membiarkan Serine merengut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah _cover_ buku ini jangan salahkan aku, salahkan percetakan yang membuat _cover_ ambigu seperti ini padahal ceritanya cukup sedih."

"Benarkah?" tanya Serine tak percaya, ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa ditipu dengan kalimat 'ada alien disana'. "Jangan bohong padaku, _hyung._ Mengaku saja kalau kau memang mesum" lanjutnya kemudian yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal sofa oleh Sehun.

"Berhentilah mengataiku mesum, anak nakal." ucap Sehun cepat dan kembali meraih bantal sofa lalu melemparkannya ke arah Serine yang justru tergelak karenanya. Keduanya kemudian saling berperang menggunakan bantal sofa, dengan gerutuan juga tawa riang yang sesekali terdengar dari keduanya hingga dering suara ponsel milik si bungsu menghentikan keduanya.

"Pangeranku memanggil!" pekik Serine heboh kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Jangan tidur terlalu larut, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, _oppa._ " satu kecupan dipipi Sehun sebelum Serine berlari ke kamarnya dan menjawab telefon dari _namjachingu_ nya dengan riang.

"Dasar." gumam Sehun. Terkadang ia heran bagaimana mungkin Jung Jaewon -kekasih adiknya yang juga seorang _rapper_ \- bisa tahan menghadapi sikap menyebalkan gadisnya, walau harus diakui adiknya memang cukup perhatian dan akan berubah cerewet jika menyangkut soal kesehatan. Mengabaikan sikap aneh adiknya, Sehun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Ia merasa cukup tertarik dengan kisah Rusalka ini meski baru membaca sebagian dari isi buku tersebut. Menceritakan tentang bagaimana makhluk mistis penunggu danau yang suka menggoda para lelaki, merayu mereka hingga mereka terpikat padanya kemudian membawanya masuk ke danau dan menenggelamkan mereka sampai kehabisan napas di dasar danau. Sihir yang mereka miliki mampu merubah wujud, menampilkan wajah cantik nan menggoda hingga kemudian dapat membunuhmu dengan kecantikannya dan keesokan harinya mayatmu akan ditemukan terapung diatas danau.

 _Cara mati yang bagus_.

Namun sedikit banyak Sehun merasa simpati pada si Rusalka ini, mereka menjadi jahat karena berbagai faktor. Penyebab rata-rata sudah pasti karena dendam sebelum mereka mati dengan tak wajar, mulai dari dibunuh dan sengaja ditenggelamkan, tidak sengaja tercebur kedalam danau, dan juga bunuh diri karena merasa lelah dengan hidupnya.

Untuk yang terakhir adalah kesalahan sendiri karena memilih bunuh diri bukan? Lantas, kenapa dia dendam dan membunuh orang lain? Sehun menggeleng tak habis pikir karenanya.

Demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari informasi lain dari internet. Begitu ia mengetik rusalka sebagai kata kunci, muncul berbagai keterangan dari berbagai situs yang berbeda versi dari berbagai daerah, ternyata bukan hanya Slavia banyak negara lain yang memiliki kisah serupa termasuk Korea Selatan.

Ia terus membaca artikel yang berasal dari negaranya tersebut sampai menemukan sebuah kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

' _Belum jelas bag_ _ai_ _mana kisah sebenarnya dari Rusalka ini sehingga ia bisa berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang selalu menghantui para lalaki. Namun, dari mitos yang selama ini berkembang di masyarakat, makhluk ini mengalami patah hati karena lelaki yang ia cintai menikahi wanita lain hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di danau karena tidak sanggup melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai hidup bersama orang lain. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui berapa jumlah pasti lelaki yang telah menjadi korbannya, namun masyarakat sekitar danau mempercayai jika seorang lelaki mendatangi atau bahkan melewati danau_ _R_ _usalka itu sendirian maka dapat dipastikan jika ia tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Maka dari itu, kalian para lelaki yang merasa penasaran dengan kisah ini dan ingin datang berkunjung ke danau_ _R_ _usalka datanglah bersamaan dengan teman-temanmu jika tak ingin menjadi salah satu korban makhluk cantik penggoda lelaki ini_.'

Mengabaikan pesan terakhir di artikel tersebut, Sehun memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat karena ia masih harus kuliah besok. Lagipula zaman sudah modern, mana mungkin masih ada makhluk mitos seperti itu di dunia ini. _Ck menggelikan,_ batinnya.

Karena kisah Rusalka hanyalah sekedar mitos yang masih dipercayai oleh orang-orang berpikiran kolot.

* * *

Dua minggu setelah pembahasan tentang sejarah Rusalka, akhirnya fakultas mereka megadakan _study tour_ ke daerah Busan sesuai keputusan yang dibuat oleh pihak universitas. Menyewa sebuah villa yang cukup besar, pihak fakultas memutuskan untuk menginap selama tiga hari disana.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membaca buku itu?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan dengan Sehun yang tengah berbaring di ranjang untuk melepas penat setelah perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan.

"Belum semuanya, lagipula semuanya sudah dijelaskan di kelas bukan." tanggap Sehun enteng membuat Jongin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Dari berita yang aku dengar danau Rusalka berada tak jauh dari sini." bisik Jongin membuat Sehun menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah antusias. "Lebih tepatnya ke arah sana." lanjut Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan tak jauh dari villa mereka tempat mereka menginap.

Sehun menatap lurus kearah yang ditunjuk Jongin dari jendela yang berada persis di sebelah ranjang Sehun. "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tawarnya antusias, entah kenapa Sehun merasa begitu penasaran dengan kisah Rusalka ini. Sementara wajah Jongin berubah pias saat mendengar tawaran Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun.

"Woah, apa kau gila? Aku tak akan menyerahkan nyawaku secara cuma-cuma kesana." tolak Jongin cepat. Ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama dan segera lulus dari universitas kemudian menikahi Do Kyungsoo, seniornya dikampus yang sudah sejak lama ia incar, bukannya mati tenggelam karena tergoda kecantikan Rusalka kemudian menjadi mayat pucat yang mengambang di atas air danau. _Sangat tidak elit,_ pikirnya.

"Ck, payah. Buang saja absmu itu, hitam." ejek Sehun, ia berdecak sebelum berjalan keluar dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau yang disebutkan Jongin sendirian. Mengabaikan teriakan Jongin yang melarangnya pergi sendirian karena ia terlanjur dibuat penasaran oleh mitos tersebut.

Tanpa perduli dengan rasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, Sehun terus bergerak masuk kedalam hutan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Jongin. Semakin jauh ia melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan cahaya matahari semakin meredup, lebatnya ranting dipenuhi dedaunan menghalangi sinar matahari menembus area tersebut namun ia tak mengambil pusing hal itu karena hari memang sudah beranjak sore saat ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi danau tersebut, jadi wajar saja jika hutan itu semakin gelap toh ia tak lupa membawa ponselnya jadi ia masih bisa menembus hutan yang semakin gelap dibantu dengan cahaya dari ponsel pintarnya.

Sehun terus melangkah masuk mengikuti jalan setapak di depannya, ditemani dengan suara binatang hutan yang terdengar di segala penjuru hingga kemudian ia dapat melihat sebuah danau besar yang ia cari dengan kabut tipis yang sedikit menutupinya. Seolah ada yang menariknya mendekat Sehun berjalan perlahan ke tepi danau tersebut. Air danau ini terlihat jernih dan juga tenang. Saat ia menunduk dapat ia lihat pantulan samar dirinya di permukaan air danau juga dasar tepi danau yang berisi bebatuan juga beberapa ikan kecil yang berenang di dalamnya. Secara keseluruhan danau ini terlihat cukup indah tanpa adanya sampah maupun dedaunan yang jatuh ke permukaan danau, padahal banyak pohon tinggi yang mengelilingi danau tersebut.

"Ck, sudah kuduga kalau Rusalka itu tidak ada." Sehun bergumam seorang diri, ia merasa sedikit bodoh karena mempercayai mitos tentang danau ini yang dihuni oleh sang Rusalka. Namun ia tak merasa menyesal karena dapat menemukan danau indah ini.

Menghela napasnya sekali Sehun kemudian berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke villa karena tak ingin membuat Jongin khawatir padanya. _Anak bodoh itu bisa saja menyebar berita bahwa aku nekat pergi ke danau sendirian dan mati menjadi korban_ _R_ _usalka,_ pikirnya geli.

"Shixun."

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, suara bisikan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat air danau yang masih tenang dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,_ pikirnya. Jadi ia hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dan kembali berjalan sampai suara itu kembali terdengar, lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Shixun... jangan pergi... kumohon."

Suara itu berkata lirih dan kali ini tak mungkin Sehun salah dengar. Ia berniat berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara lembut tersebut, sampai ia merasakan tubrukan lembut dibagian punggung dan sepasang tangan ramping berkulit putih melingkari perutnya. Seketika tubuh Sehun menegang, ia tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari jika ia sendirian saja di danau ini sedari tadi. Lalu siapa yang memeluknya? Hantukah?

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Sehun tergagap, ia bahkan menahan napas tanpa sadar saat merasakan sepasang tangan itu melingkar semakin erat di perutnya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Luhan." bisik suara lembut itu penuh kerinduan. Dapat Sehun rasakan gesekan lembut di punggungnya, setelahnya terdengar desahan kecil penuh kelegaan. "Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku bukan? Makanya kau kembali, Shixun." ujar si suara yang mengatakan dirinya bernama Luhan.

Sepertinya orang bernama Luhan ini salah orang. Jadi dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa, Sehun menyentuh tangan yang terasa lembut itu, membukanya pelan agar ia bisa menghadap juga menjelaskan jika Luhan ini salah orang.

Namun setiap kata yang ingin Sehun lontarkan hanya sampai diujung lidah, sesaat setelah berbalik dan menghadap orang bernama Luhan ini tak ada satu katapun terlontar. Ia begitu terpesona melihat paras cantik Luhan, bagaimana binar mata indah itu mengerjap pelan, hidung bangir, pipi tirus serta bibir mungil semerah darah yang terlihat basah, juga rambut hitam gelap panjang yang membingkai wajahnya.

Tuhan, ingin rasanya Sehun berlutut, membawa seikat bunga mawar dan memberi rayuan murahan yang ia tahu untuk manusia dengan pahatan sempurna di depannya.

Bahkan ketika orang yang mengaku bernama Luhan Itu melingkarkan sepasang lengan kurus miliknya dileher Sehun, lelaki itu masih terdiam mengagumi keindahan Luhan yang tak ada bandingannya dengan gadis manapun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shixun." begitulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sehun. Sepasang mata indah itu terpejam bersamaan dengan lumatan lembut yang ia berikan. Sehun terpaku, logikanya berteriak ini tak benar tapi Sehun tak bisa menjauh dan justru mengerang merasakan gigitan kuat dibibir bawahnya. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, lidah Luhan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Menjelajah setiap inci rongga mulut Sehun, menggoda lidah lelaki itu untuk menari bersama dan membelit satu sama lain. Sehun terlalu menikmati permainan Luhan hingga sepasang mata tajamnya terpejam menikmati pagutan lembut tersebut.

"Eunghh." Luhan melenguh pelan, jemari lentiknya meremas surai hitam Sehun saat Sehun mulai membalas lumatannya.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Luhan, menipiskan jarak yang ada dan menariknya rapat ke tubuhnya. Tangan Luhan bergerak mengelus leher belakang Sehun, membuat lelaki itu semakin kehilangan akal dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya semakin turun meremas pantat sintal Luhan, ia tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun saat tak mendapati selapis kain yang menutupi daerah tersebut. Ia terlalu terbuai akan kontur lembut dan kenyal bibir Luhan yang membuatnya ketagihan hingga ia menyesapnya kuat karena gemas.

Perlahan didorongnya tubuh Luhan berbaring diatas rumput, menikmati lumatan mereka juga menggigit lidah nakal Luhan yang sesekali menjilati bibirnya. "Hahh." desah Sehun terengah dan dengan terpaksa melepas bibir Luhan karena kehabisan oksigen, memisahkan dua bibir yang saling menempel menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang menjuntai dan tak lama terputus membasahi bibir juga dagu Luhan. Dapat Sehun lihat mata indah yang kini menatapnya sayu, juga bibirnya yang membengkak karena ulahnya. "Sempurna." tanpa sadar Sehun berbisik didepan bibir Luhan.

Ketika Sehun ingin mencium Luhan kembali, tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena tanganya tak mendapati payudara kenyal yang bisa diremas. Matanya beralih turun melihat ke dada putih mulus Luhan, terlihat kebingungan karena hanya ada dada rata seperti miliknya.

 _Ada yang tidak beres,_ pikirnya.

Dengan berani Sehun mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah tubuhnya yang menindih Luhan, melihat ke arah selangkangan keduanya kemudian melotot kaget karena mendapati kejantanan lelaki sama seperti miliknya dan bukan lipatan mungil yang biasanya dimiliki oleh para wanita.

"K-kau bukan wanita?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja, Luhan tersenyum mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lambat kemudian menatap tepat kemata Sehun. Mata Luhan yang sebelumnya berwarna coklat berubah menjadi hijau bercahaya. "Tidurlah sayang." bisiknya seduktif di depan bibir Sehun dan dalam hitungan detik mata Sehun terpejam dan tubuhnya terkulai menindih tubuh Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. "Benar aku seorang lelaki bukan wanita, maaf mengecewakanmu Shixun." gumam Luhan pelan sambil jemari lentiknya mengelus surai hitam Sehun.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, mimpikan aku dalam tidurmu." Kabut tipis tercipta, dalam sekejap mulai menebal ditempat Sehun dan Luhan berbaring. Tak lama setelah kabut itu menghilang, kedua sosok yang sebelumnya berada disana juga ikut raib. Menghilang misterius tanpa jejak, suara binatang hutan yang tadinya masih terdengar nyaring juga tak terdengar lagi hanya menyisakan aura mencekam di danau tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo yo yo Oh Maknae back again! Gua bawa ff baru yang beda, temanya fantasy dan diangkat dari salah satu mitologi dari daerah Slavia. Ff ini juga di request sama HunHan's Bubble alias Momo noona. Bagi para readers yg udah baca ff gua selain ini pasti ngerasa ada perubahan gaya tulisankan? Jangan heran soalnya ff ini gua ketik berdua sama si HunHan's Bubble jadi ya udah pasti banyak perubahannya. Ada cast baru kaya Oh Serine (Lee Serine) pada tau kaga siapa dia? Dia itu Korean rapper cewek dengan nama panggung Kasper, ikut dalam acara Unpretty Rapstar 2 – Show Me The Money.

Jadi gimana, mau ff ini dilanjut atau delete readers tercinta? Silahkan jawab dikotak review~


	2. Chapter 2

"Eunghh." suara erangan Sehun terdengar saat ia mulai membuka matanya, ia mengerjap pelan sambil mengucek kedua matanya menggunakan tangan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia mengernyit pelan begitu melihat sekelilingnya, kamar dengan lampu temaram yang sangat berbeda dengan suasana danau yang tadi ia datangi.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" gumamnya seorang diri. Ia sangat yakin jika tadi ia pergi ke danau sendirian dan bertemu dengan sosok namja manis yang mengaku bernama Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan!" Sehun berseru kaget begitu ia mengingat sosok cantik berambut panjang tersebut. Disibaknya selimut yang ia gunakan kemudian berlari kearah pintu sampai suara teriakan Kai menghentikannya. "Ya Sehun-ah! _Eoddiga_ _?_ Ini masih tengah malam." Jongin berseru dengan suara seraknya.

"Jongin?"

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung begitu melihat sahabat hitamnya terduduk dipinggir kasur yang bersebelahan dengan kasurnya dengan rambut berantakan juga matanya yang terkantuk-kantuk. " _Mwo_ _?_ Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Jongin sambil menggeliatkan badannya untuk mengurangi efek kantuk.

Mimpi buruk? Tidak, Sehun adalah tipe orang yang jarang bermimpi malahan. "Aku, aku harus menemui Luhan, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan dia seorang diri di danau." jawab Sehun cepat. Ia hampir membuka pintu kamar jika Jongin tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Sehun. "Luhan? Danau? Apa kau mengigau? Kau langsung tidur setelah kita sampai di villa."

Jongin mendengus kesal saat melihat tampang bodoh Sehun, astaga jika saja itu bukan sahabatnya sudah pasti Jongin tak akan repot menjelaskan dan memilih tidur. "Kau pasti bermimpi Sehun-ah! Sejak tiba disini kau langsung tertidur bahkan kau melewatkan jam makan malam. Aku membangunkanmu tapi kau tidur seperti orang mati. papar Jongin membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Tunggu, kau bilang aku langsung tertidur?"

"Iya."

"Tapi tadi kau yang memberitahuku soal danau rusalka, aku pergi ke danau lalu bertemu seorang wanita- ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya pria bernama Luhan! Kami berciuman lalu aku-" ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu saja saat sebuah bantal melayang mengenai wajahnya. Jongin si pelaku pelemparan hanya memasang wajah datar dan kesal.

"Dengar tuan Oh, kau tidak pergi kemana pun seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Begitu sampai di villa kau langsung tertidur dan melewatkan jam makan malam, tidak ada danau, tidak ada Ruhan. Mengerti? Jongin berucap penuh sarkasme dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu seorang diri.

"Namanya Luhan bukan Ruhan." koreksi Sehun memungut bantal yang dilempar Kai.

"Terserah siapapun namanya, yang jelas semua itu hanya mimpi jadi kembali tidur jika tidak ingin bangun kesiangan dan dimarahi karena terlambat." Jongin menarik selimut hingga kepala setelah merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa perlu memastikan Sehun kembali tertidur atau tidak, Jongin memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap kosong bantal yang ia pegang, "Jadi semuanya hanya mimpi? gumamnya seorang diri.

* * *

 **Rusalka**

 **(Adapted from Slavia s urband legend)**

 **Author : Oh Maknae**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This story is my own, but not with the cast**

 **Warning : Bromance, Bishounen, Yaoi, DLDR!**

 **Request by: Hunhan's bubble**

* * *

Pagi ini semua rombongan Fakultas Sejarah terlihat berkumpul didepan villa, melakukan pengecekan agar tak ada yang tertinggal ataupun pergi tanpa ijin. "Semuanya harap tetap bersama dalam rombongan, jangan coba-coba menyelinap karena akan ada sanksi bagi kalian yang melanggar peraturan!" Dosen Jung berseru memperingatkan dengan matanya yang menatap tajam segerombolan mahasiswi yang sibuk bergosip sampai mereka menciut ketakutan dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita menuju danau tempat Rusalka Korea Selatan berada!"

Pria tua itu berjalan paling depan bersama beberapa dosen juga masyarakat setempat diikuti oleh para mahasiswa dibelakangnya.

"Hei, kau melamun?" tepukan pelan Jongin dibahu mengagetkan Sehun, ia mengelus dada namun masih mempertahankan raut datar. "Masih memikirkan mimpimu kemarin ya?" tebak Jongin tepat sasaran.

"Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi." ucap Sehun yakin dan mencoba mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang sejak tadi berbisik-bisik dan meliriknya genit. "Bahkan sekalipun Taemin mengatakan hal serupa tadi pagi, aku yakin apa yang aku alami kemarin bukanlah mimpi." tukasnya keras kepala, tadi pagi saat ia bertanya pada sepupu Jongin, Taemin memang membenarkan apa yang Jongin ucapkan dan mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Jongin sebelumnya. Jika hanya mimpi, mengapa terasa begitu nyata, bahkan Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana lembut dan kentalnya tekstur bibir Luhan.

 _Ada yang aneh disini_ _,_ pikirnya.

Namun tak ada penjelasan masuk akal sama sekali, ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia pergi ke danau dan bertemu dengan Luhan. Lelaki cantik yang memanggilnya 'Shixun' - entah siapa itu- mereka berciuman lalu saat Sehun mencoba meraba dadanya untuk meremas benda kenyal bernama payudara ia justru ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa dada Luhan rata sama seperti miliknya.

Benar, itu dia! Setelah Sehun tahu jika Luhan seorang lelaki ia merasakan kantuk luar biasa dan kemudian semuanya gelap lalu ia terbangun dikamar tempat mereka menginap dan Jongin serta Taemin yang kompak mengatakan jika ia tak pergi kemanapun.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke hotel? Belum lagi penjelasan Jongin dan Taemin yang mengatakan jika dirinya tertidur? Mana mungkin mereka berdua berbohong pada dirinya. Sehun masih terus memikirkan kejadian aneh yang ia alami sampai suara keras milik Dosen Jung menyadarkannya.

"Perhatian! Inilah danau Rusalka yang menjadi tujuan kita jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Semua yang ada disana berdecak kagum melihat keindahan danau tersebut. Air jernih, lingkungan sekitar yang bersih, ikan kecil yang terlihat berenang bebas, juga rindangnya pepohonan menambah nilai dari danau tersebut.

"Silahkan mengambil foto untuk dokumentasi perjalanan kita kali ini! Tapi ingat jangan ada yang coba-coba merusak tempat ini, ada pertanyaan?" Dosen Jung melihat tangan seseorang terangkat keatas. "Ya Sehun, apa pertanyaanmu?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menurunkan tangannya, berdehem sedikit saat semua mata memperhatikan dirinya. "Sebenarnya apa jenis kelamin dari Rusalka?" sebelum ada yang salah paham dengan pertanyaannya Sehun buru-buru menambahkan, "karena dibuku atau artikel tidak pernah dijelaskan Rusalka berjenis kelamin perempuan atau lelaki bukan?" beberapa gumaman menyetujui terdengar.

Dosen Jung membenarkan letak kacamata tebal yang ia pakai, jujur saja ia tak tahu mengenai jenis kelamin dari Rusalka. "Mungkin wanita, karena rata-rata korbannya adalah para pria. Tapi ada baiknya kita bertanya langsung pada tuan Shim yang sudah lama tinggal disini." jawab Dosen Jung sembari menunjuk lelaki tua yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya.

Pria berumur dengan marga Shim itu menunjukkan wajah serius, menatap ke arah rombongan mahasiswa dengan aura yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Postur tinggi tegapnya juga tampak mengintimidasi. "Sejauh ini tak pernah ada yang bertanya jenis kelamin dari Rusalka." suara baritonenya yang serak terdengar, "Banyak dari para pengunjung yang berpikir jika Rusalka itu sosok wanita." semua fokus mendengar penjelasan pria tersebut termasuk Sehun. "Namun saya harus mengoreksi, karena sesungguhnya Rusalka itu berjenis kelamin pria." tandasnya menuai berbagai respon dari para mahasiswa yang berada di hadapannya.

Respon berbeda ditunjukkan hampir sebagian besar orang yang ada disana, mulai dari tidak percaya, terkejut, dan juga bingung. "Jika Rusalka itu pria kenapa ia membunuh sesama jenis?" Jonghyun mengajukan pertanyaan yang hampir mewakili semua orang.

Tuan Shim terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia ragu apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak kepada mahasiswa yang terlihat penasaran di depannya. "Ada baiknya jika rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia, karena terkadang mengetahui sebuah rahasia membuat hidup kalian tak tenang." Tuan Shim menjawabnya tenang penuh penekanan agar tak ada lagi yang membahas hal ini lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mengambil foto dan beristirahat di sekitar sini. Tapi ingat! Jangan coba mengotori tempat ini dan pergi seorang diri tanpa ijin." seruan dosen Jung memecah atmosfer yang sebelumnya terasa berat.

Setelahnya semua orang mulai berpencar, membentuk kelompok kecil untuk mengambil foto atau sekedar _berselfie_. "Berhenti melamun, nanti kau digoda si Rusalka haha." goda Kai mendapati Sehun yang termenung ditepi danau tepat dimana ia bertemu dengan Luhan kemarin .

"Kalau begitu artinya aku cukup tampan untuk menarik perhatian Rusalka, tidak seperti kau hitam payah." ejek Sehun tergelak menghindari pukulan Kai lalu mencari tempat tenang untuk beristirahat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari danau. Cukup sepi karena dikelilingi dedaunan rimbun yang menutupi tubuhnya, setidaknya ia bisa bersembunyi dari para gadis yang sejak tadi berusaha mendekatinya.

Beberapa foto Sehun ambil untuk dokumentasi seperti apa yang dikatakan dosen Jung, kemudian dengan iseng ia mengambil _selca_ dengan latar belakang danau Rusalka. Ketika jarinya menekan tombol sebuah kecupan lembut terasa di pipi kirinya. "Apa- kau!" mata Sehun terbelalak kaget melihat Luhan ada disampingnya lalu dengan cepat ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku dan memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis hingga terkesan polos dimatanya.

"Shixun, aku merindukanmu."

Lelaki itu bergumam pelan, dipeluknya erat tubuh Sehun dari samping. "Tunggu, kau pasti salah orang." Sehun melepas pelukan sepihak Luhan, tangannya beralih memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Dengar, namaku Oh Sehun bukan Shixun. Aku tidak tahu seberapa mirip aku dengan Shixun tapi kami adalah orang yang berbeda, jadi berhenti memanggilku Shixun, apa kau paham?" ujarnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kedipan mata polos oleh Luhan. Entah kenapa rasanya Sehun harus menjelaskan ini, ia hanya tak mau Luhan salah mengira dirinya sebagai orang lain.

Mata indah itu mengerjap polos, perlahan wajah Luhan maju mendekatinya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "Sehunnie, maukah kau menciumku?" pertanyaan semi vulgar tersebut sukses membuat Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk dengan Luhan menepuk punggungnya pelan, terkadang mengelus pelan sampai batuk Sehun mereda kemudian memberinya sebotol air yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Kumohon Luhan jangan pernah bertanya seperti tadi padaku." ucap Sehun setelah meneguk air yang diberi Luhan. " _Wae?_ " Luhan bertanya kebingungan dengan suara lembutnya, Sehun menggeser duduknya agar ia bisa bersandar dipohon dan menatap Luhan dengan lebih jelas.

Baru Sehun sadari jika Luhan memakai _hanbok_ berwarna hijau muda dengan beberapa aksen pink untuk wanita. Ia cukup heran kenapa Luhan memakai pakaian tradisional Korea untuk wanita, padahal Luhan itu pria dan lagi apa didesa ini sedang ada festival?

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa pada Luhan. Ayolah mana mungkin ada manusia yang bertanya masalah berciuman dengan ekspresi sepolos Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya, tapi jangan pernah bertanya seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?" dengan anggukan ringan juga senyum merekah Luhan tiba-tiba saja duduk diatas paha Sehun tanpa ijin.

"Sehunnie." panggil Luhan manja memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun, jari lentiknya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sehun dengan lambat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya gelagapan, tangannya berusaha menahan tangan Luhan yang berhasil membuka tiga buah kancing bajunya.

Wajah polos Luhan mendekat ketelinga Sehun. "Menurutmu?" bisiknya pelan dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas ditelinga Sehun. "Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu Sehun." tandas Luhan sebelum menyentak tangannya sampai terlepas dari Sehun, jari lentiknya menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja yang Sehun pakai dan mengusap dada bidang berkulit putih tersebut dengan sensual.

"Shhh Luhh." suara desisan Sehun menimbulkan semangat untuk Luhan. Ia dengan sengaja menggerakan pantatnya, menggesek selangkangan Sehun hingga lelaki itu mendesis seperti ular. Kecupan lembut dengan belaian lidah ia berikan dari dada sampai leher Sehun meninggalkan jejak basah yang menggairahkan bagi keduanya.

"Nghhh ashhh."

Kembali Sehun mendesis merasakan jakunnya dijilat kemudian dihisap kuat oleh Luhan, tanpa sadar ditekannya kepala dengan rambut panjang tersebut agar melanjutkan cumbuannya. Gesekan intens Luhan membuat kejantanannya mulai mengeras, jari Luhan yang mengusap dadanya semakin menambah panas apa yang Sehun rasakan. Baru saja ia ingin memagut bibir merah Luhan, suara teriakan Jongin yang memanggil namanya merusak segalanya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Mata keduanya bertemu, Luhan terlihat kecewa. "Maaf, aku harus pergi, temanku memanggil." ujar Sehun merasa bersalah mengelus pipi lembut Luhan. "Tak apa, temui aku nanti malam disini." bisik Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Tapi aku belum tentu bisa keluar dari villa tanpa ijin." Sehun memang meragukan hal tersebut, Dosen Jung tak mungkin mengijinkan mahasiswanya keluar begitu saja apalagi saat malam hari. Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan nanti? Menemui seseorang bernama Luhan sama saja mengumpankan dirinya sendiri kemulut buaya.

Seolah tahu keraguan Sehun, lelaki cantik itu mengecup juga melumat lembut bibir Sehun. Lumatan sekilas yang terasa menyenangkan. "Akan tetap kutunggu disini sampai kau datang."

"Sehun, kau dimana?!"

Lagi teriakan Kai terdengar, ia melirik jam tangan _rolex_ yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. "Baiklah, akan ku usahakan menemuimu nanti malam." keduanya berdiri setelah Sehun mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka, dengan tangan saling menggenggam keduanya menatap satu sama lain dan mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam." usai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, entah hal apa yang mendorong Sehun mencium lama kening Luhan yang menutup mata. Setelahnya dengan berat hati, Sehun melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan melangkah keluar menuju Jongin yang terlihat panik.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali untuk melihat Luhan, jika saja ia berbalik sebentar sudah pasti lelaki itu akan melihat seringai mengerikan dibibir Luhan. "Kau pasti kembali, Oh Sehun."

Setelah rombongan Sehun pergi, Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam danau dan seketika wujudnya berubah, ia memperhatikan dari bawah air hingga rombongan Sehun menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya setelahnya ia berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam danau menyisakan aura mencekam juga suara binatang hutan yang kembali terdiam sama seperti saat rombongan Sehun belum datang ke danau.

Setelah ratusan tahun yang ia lewati sendirian, akhirnya cinta pertamanya bereinkarnasi kembali dan datang menemuinya. Tak terhitung betapa kesepiannya Luhan selama ini, tapi semuanya akan terbayar sebentar lagi karena Luhan bersumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan Sehun lagi apapun yang terjadi.

Tidak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

Makan malam bersama kali ini dilewatkan dengan gelisah oleh Sehun, berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan ketika makan malam telah usai dan semua mahasiswa telah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, Sehun justru semakin bertambah gelisah memikirkan janji yang telah ia buat dengan Luhan juga bagimana cara ia meminta izin pada dosennya untuk keluar malam ini. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika, mengundang tanya dari Jongin juga Taemin yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Taemin heran sementara Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi hingga rambut yang tadi ia tata dengan rapi kini menjadi berantakan.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?"

Jengah melihat tingkah tidak jelas Sehun, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya sambil pindah kekasur Taemin yang langsung bersandar padanya begitu Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun berhenti, menatap Jongin dan Taemin seakan baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. "Menurut kalian jika aku minta izin keluar malam ini, dosen Jung akan memberiku izin atau tidak?"

"Ingin menemui seseorang?" tebak Taemin yang diangguki Sehun.

"Siapa?"

Perasaan dilema menyergap Sehun, ia tak tahu haruskah berkata jujur pada dua orang temannya yang kelewat penasaran atau tetap menyembunyikannya sendirian.

"Luhan. Aku akan menemui Luhan." jawab Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur pada kedua temannya.

"Luhan?" seru Jongin dan Taemin bersamaan, keduanya kompak bertanya, sampai Jongin menjentikkan jarinya mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, dia gadis desa yang tadi kau temui diam-diam kan?" terka Jongin. Sebenarnya tadi siang saat mencari Sehun, ia tak sengaja melihat sahabatnya tersebut berdiri dengan seorang gadis cantik mengenakan _hanbok_ , walaupun penasaran Jongin tak ingin menggangu, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun begitu dekat dengan wanita.

Meskipun akhirnya ia kembali memanggil Sehun, tapi sungguh itu semua murni karena rombongan mereka akan kembali ke villa bukan karena ia berniat menggangu. "Hm, ya itu Luhan."

Taemin yang masih keheranan bertanya, "Gadis yang tinggal disekitar sini?" ia merasa cukup aneh jika ada gadis yang memakai _hanbok_ dijaman modern seperti sekarang.

"Sudahlah Tae, nanti aku jelaskan." Jongin berdiri kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun dengan cengiran jahilnya, "Aku tidak yakin jika dosen Jung akan mengizinkanmu keluar..." ucapan Jongin membuat bahu Sehun terkulai lemas, pupus sudah harapannya bertemu dengan Luhan malam ini. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu keluar diam-diam dari sini." sambung Jongin kemudian.

Dan seketik semangat Sehun langsung kembali saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dihampirinya teman seperjuangannya tersebut dan menepuk kedua bahunya penuh rasa terima kasih.

* * *

Jadi disinilah Sehun setelah ia berhasil menyelinap keluar dengan bantuan Jongin juga Taemin. Mereka sudah berpesan agar Sehun kembali sebelum jam sebelas malam, untuk menghindari patroli warga desa disekitar villa. Setengah berlari, Sehun akhirnya sampai didanau namun tak menemukan sosok Luhan sama sekali. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sepertinya Luhan sudah pulang kerumah karena terlalu lama menunggu dirinya.

Ia terlambat datang karena warga desa juga para dosennya masih asik mengobrol di teras villa, jadi ia harus menunggu cukup lama untuk bisa menyelinap keluar untuk menemui Luhan. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka juga ada yang masih bersantai dihalaman depan untuk menikmati api unggun sehingga Taemin harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar Jongin dan Sehun berhasil keluar tanpa ketahuan. Lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya mengantarnya sampai pagar lalu setelah mengingatkan Sehun ia langsung kembali kedalam bersama Taemin.

"Sehun." suara lembut yang kini sudah ia hafal diluar kepala membuat ia menoleh ke belakang, cukup terkejut melihat Luhan yang muncul dari dalam danau. Ia menepis rasa curiganya saat tak mendengar suara kecipak air yang ditimbulkan oleh Luhan, seakan-akan Luhan muncul begitu saja dari dalam air.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?" Sehun berlutut dipinggir danau kemudian menunduk untuk melihat Luhan lebih jelas, bulan tak mengeluarkan sinar terang seperti biasanya jadi suasana temaram cukup mempengaruhi penglihatan Sehun. Dari atas sini bisa Sehun lihat Luhan memakai gaun putih transparan yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas membuat ia harus menelan ludahnya gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang secara tak sadar langsung mengarah ke bahu sempit Luhan yang cukup terbuka.

"Berendam didanau tentu saja." jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya sambil memainkan air danau di sekitarnya. "Mau bergabung? Airnya cukup hangat Sehunnie." tawar Luhan sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh dan mengusap pipi Sehun yang terdiam menatapnya.

Jemari lentik Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya terasa hangat, cukup menjadi bukti jika lelaki cantik itu tidak berbohong mengenai suhu air. "Tentu." jawab Sehun akhirnya, ia mulai berdiri dan melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga menyisakan celana pendek hitamnya, _sneakers_ merah yang ia kenakan juga ia lepas dan ia letakkan di dekat tumpukan bajunya. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam danau, menggenggam tangan Luhan sampai keduanya mendekat dan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. "Bagaimana mungkin airnya bisa hangat seperti ini?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Sehun.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng, rambut panjangnya yang basah menggesek dada Sehun menimbulkan friksi nikmat tersendiri bagi Sehun. "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu Sehunnie, saat malam air danau ini memang menghangat dengan sendirinya." Luhan mendongak hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu, mata Sehun terpaku saat melihat binar kecoklatan di mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin mengajakmu kesana." tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangan Sehun ke tengah danau, air yang awalnya hanya sepinggang Sehun perlahan bertambah tinggi hingga menyentuh bahu Sehun.

"Luhan, kita mau kemana?" di depannya Luhan tersenyum misterius dan menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa menatap Sehun, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Sebelah tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan Luhan yang terus menarik Sehun ke tengah danau, jujur saja pikiran buruk mulai hingga dikepala Sehun saat air danau mencapai dagunya. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, tautan tangan keduanya tiba-tiba terlepas dan mendadak sosok Luhan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun kebingungan, ia terus menggerakkan kakinya didalam air agar tak tenggelam, pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja padahal jelas-jelas tadi ada di depannya.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras agar Luhan bisa mendengarnya tapi hanya keheningan yang ada disana, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain dirinya disana. Ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kepinggir danau, mendadak ada sepasang tangan meremas bahunya dengan lembut. "Aku disini Sehun, jangan khawatir." bisikan Luhan terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, bahunya yang tadi menegang seketika kembali rileks.

Sehun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah Luhan yang menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kanan Sehun. Matanya mengerjab dengan polos membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki Luhan karena telah membuatnya khawatir. "Kau membuatku khawatir, kupikir kau tenggelam." ucap Sehun, saat ingin membalikkan badannya tangan Luhan meremas pinggangnya pelan dan Luhan menggeleng pelan di bahunya.

"Ssst, tidak mungin aku tenggelam Sehunnie, sudahlah ayo ketempat yang kubilang tadi." dengan perlahan Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun keujung danau dan lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak tanya.

Jika saja Sehun berbalik tadi, ia pasti akan tercengang begitu melihat tubuh Luhan yang hanya berupa tulang dibalut lumut juga bagian pinggang kebawah yang menyerupai ekor duyung.

Diujung danau seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, agak tersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan ranting menjuntai kebawah yang menutupi danau terdapat batuan besar yang permukaannya tidak terendam oleh air danau. Perlahan Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju dua buah batu yang menyerupai tangga yang terendam didalam air, Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di batu yang lebih rendah sementara ia berjalan memutar dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang tubuh Sehun. Air danau hanya menutupi setinggi dada Sehun sedangkan untuk Luhan hanya sebatas pinggang.

"Tubuhmu begitu bagus Sehunnie." Puji Luhan sambil mengusap abs dan juga dada Sehun dengan sensual. Tangannya membuat pola melingkar di dada Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk dipeluk Luhan dari belakang sementara matanya terpejam menikmati usapan lembut jari lentik Luhan juga kecupan kecil menggoda dibahu, leher atas bahkan daun telinganya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sahabatku Jongin memiliki tubuh yang lebih bagus." Luhan menggeleng tak setuju, "Tapi aku lebih suka tubuh Sehunnie." lanjut Luhan dengan nada manja, Sehun terkekeh kemudian berbalik dan menatap Luhan.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Bisa bertemu malaikat seindah dirimu Luhan."

Rona merah samar terbentuk dipipi putih Luhan saat mendengar rayuan gombal dari bibir tipis Sehun, ia tersenyum manis dan tersipu malu mendengar pujian Sehun. "Aku bukan malaikat." sahut Luhan, matanya berkedip polos saat Sehun mencium bibirnya sekilas membuat Sehun merasa gemas dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Luhan.

Selanjutnya giliran Sehun yang menggeleng tak setuju, "Bagiku kau malaikat terindah." ujar Sehun keras kepala, matanya menatap Luhan dengan penuh pemujaan hingga membuat Luhan menyeringai tipis. Begitu tipis hingga Sehun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Tapi kalau Sehunnie memaksa, baiklah aku adalah malaikatmu..." ' _malaikat pencabut nyawamu_ sambung Luhan dalam hati sembari tersenyum manis namun dengan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat.

Jemari Luhan terangkat untuk memegang kedua pelipis Sehun, memijiatnya pelan dan kuat memberi efek menyenangkan untuk Sehun. "Istirahatlah, aku akan membuat tubuhmu rileks Sehunnie." bisiknya pelan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan Luhan tanpa mengingat sedikitpun pesan Jongin yang memintanya kembali sebelum jam sebelas malam. Tangan Luhan terus bekerja, memberi pijatan dari kepala sampai bahu lelaki tersebut kemudian mata yang tadinya berwarna coklat lembut itu bersinar hijau terang di dalam kegelapan malam, mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar Sehun hingga tanpa sadar lelaki tampan itu tertidur dipelukannya.

"Padahal aku ingin membunuhmu malam ini, tapi bersyukurlah karena aku telah berbaik hati menunda niatku sampai besok Sehun. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya Shixun, dan saat itu tiba tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi meninggalkan aku seorang diri lagi, Shixun." bisik Luhan pelan, jemari lentiknya terus mengusap wajah tampan Sehun dan menyingkirkan helaian hitam Sehun yang menutupi dahinya.

Kemudian kabut tipis itu kembali muncul, perlahan menebal dalam hitungan detik menyelimuti tubuh keduanya beserta permukaan danau. Dan tak lama kabut itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Sehun dan Luhan yang juga hilang bagai ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/n Oh Maknae:** kaga nyangka dapet review yang antusias dari para reader :v jujur ae sempet kaga pede buat publish ff ini soalnya gua kaga pernah buat ff dengan tema fantasy. Sedikit pertanyaan para reader udh terjawabkan? Ditunggu reviewnya ;*

 **A/n Hunhan's Bubble:** Oh hai readers ffnya oh maknae semua, kenalin gua momo beta readersnya oh maknae khusus buat ff ini. Happy reading ya, semoga kalian suka sama ff ini. Keluarin semua unek-unek kalian di kolom review, kritik saran semuanya ditunggu biar ff ini kedepannya bisa lebih bagus lagi.

P.s : plis jan timpuk gua, ini tirta yg maksa gua bikin a/n kagak penting kek begini

P.s.s: jan percaya momo noona -_- dia tukang bohong gua kaga maksa cuma dikit keras kepala/? :v


	3. Chapter 3

"Sehun, bangunlah." bagaikan sebuah mantra ajaib, perlahan kelopak mata Sehun terbuka sesaat setelah Luhan selesai berucap, menampilkan sepasang mata tajamnya yang mempesona.

"Luhan, kita ada dimana?" Sehun bertanya pelan saat menyadari jika ia merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan berdinding kayu tebal, air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya sebatas dada, juga Luhan yang berada diatas pahanya tanpa sehelai pakaian.

Oh lihatlah bahu putih mulus tersebut, mulut Sehun rasanya cukup gatal untuk mengotori bahu Luhan dengan ruam merah yang biasa disebut _kissmark_.

Tunggu, apa baru saja Sehun mulai berpikir aneh? Dan apa ia baru saja mengatakan jika Luhan tanpa pakaian?

Tanpa pakaian? Sama sekali? Oh _shit_!

Ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mundur sebagai refleks. Mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan dari Luhan, ia terus mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak kayu dan air beriak kecil.

"Wae Sehunnie? tanya Luhan menahan geli.

"P-pakai bajumu Luhan!" seru Sehun gugup, ia menatap kearah lain untuk menutupi rona merah samar di pipinya. Tidakkah Sehun sadar jika sikapnya barusan seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja melihat kekasih prianya telanjang?

Luhan terkikik kecil, sungguh sikap Sehun selalu membuatnya terhibur. "Sehunnie, kita didalam _onsen_ milikku. Tentu saja aku tidak memakai baju, begitupun dengan dirimu." dengan sengaja Luhan mengedip centil diakhir kalimat. Gelagapan, Sehun melihat kebawah tepatnya ketubuh ia sendiri dan terkesiap kecil menyadari ia juga sama telanjangnya dengan Luhan. Bahkan miliknya dibawah sana juga terlihat jelas sedang melemas tidur.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sehun sampai tak menyadari Luhan yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya lagi dengan seringai bermain dibibir. "Tak perlu malu Sehun." kepala Sehun terangkat keatas dan menyadari Luhan berada sangat dekat dengannya, hidung mereka berdua bahkan hampir bersentuhan. "Bukannya didanau tadi aku juga sudah melihat tubuhmu tanpa pakaian? Ah kecuali celana pendek ketat yang masih kau pakai tadi." ucap Luhan kemudian tanpa sungkan naik keatas paha Sehun, duduk dipangkuan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya saat Luhan memeluk lehernya erat.

"J-jadi sekarang kita berada dirumah mu?" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, bibirnya terlalu sibuk mengecupi bahu sampai leher Sehun, tersenyum senang mendengar leguhan samar Sehun ketika lidahnya menjilat pelan telinga lelaki itu sembari memberinya gigitan kecil disana. "Ya Sehun, dan berita baiknya adalah orang tua ku tak ada dirumah jadi kita bebas mau melakukan apapun."

 _Selamat datang di dunia ku, Oh Sehun._

* * *

 **Rusalka**

 **(Adapted from Slavia s urband legend)**

 **Author : Oh Maknae**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This story is my own, but not with the cast**

 **Warning : Bromance, Bishounen, Yaoi, DLDR!**

 **Request by: Hunhan's bubble**

* * *

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar mengacuhkan Taemin yang menatapnya jengah. "Bagaimana ini Taemin, kenapa si albino itu belum kembali juga?" tanya Jongin resah, dengan kesal ia mengacak rambutnya sambil menggigiti bibir menahan panik.

Sementara Taemin hanya mengedikkan bahu tak tahu, bukannya tak perduli tapi jawaban apa memangnya yang bisa ia berikan pada Jongin?

"Semoga saja si albino itu cepat kembali sebelum makan siang, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai Dosen Jung tahu kita membantu Sehun keluar kemarin malam dan ia belum juga kembali sampai sekarang." celotehnya lagi sebelum berhenti dan memandang ke arah danau _rusalka_ lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita bertiga? Itu hanya melibatkan kau dan juga Sehun karena aku tak termasuk di dalamnya." protes Taemin mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya Jongin yang kini melangkah mendekat pada Taemin yang duduk dipinggir kasur dengan menyipitkan mata tajamnya.

"Tentu saja kau terlibat karena tadi malam kau juga ikut membantu Sehun keluar dari villa tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain tuan Lee."

Skakmat, itulah yang ada di pikiran Taemin sekarang. Ok, itu memang kesalahan dirinya yang mau-mau saja membantu sepupunya yang merepotkan. Dalam hati Taemin merutuk sebal karena keteledorannya, "Baiklah-baiklah itu salahku juga, jadi sekarang ayo kita pergi sarapan sebelum yang lain curiga." ucap Taemin sambil menarik Jongin keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya di lantai dasar.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik-tarik oleh Taemin. Ia bernapas lega diam-diam, sempat khawatir jika Taemin tak mau mengakui bahwa ia juga membantu Sehun tadi malam. Dosen Jung selalu memberi hukuman yang tak masuk akal bagi mahasiswanya, contohnya ia pernah disuruh menghitung anak korek api kayu yang ujungnya berwarna hijau karena melupakan tugasnya. Demi Kyungsoo sunbae dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan, mana ada korek api kayu berwarna hijau! Tapi dosen tua itu tak mau dibantah hingga Jongin harus memutar otak agar bisa menyelesaikan hukumannya dan mendapatkan nilai tugasnya kembali.

Berterima kasihlah Jongin kepada Kyungsoo sunbae yang telah menolongnya, ia membantu Jongin untuk mencelup kepala setiap korek kayu kedalam cat warna hijau, menunggunya hingga kering dan memasukkan kedalam kotaknya semula lalu menghitungnya didepan dosen Jung.

Untung saja dosen Jung tak memprotes apapun mengenai korek api kayu berwarna hijau karya Kyungsoo sunbae dan mau memberikannya nilai tugas sekalipun hanya nilai B yang ia dapat.

Kemudian Jongin percaya bahwa dibalik setiap musibah selalu ada sisi positifnya, contohnya saja saat itu ia tak sengaja meninggalkan tugasnya untuk merangkum sebuah novel karya _william shakespeare_. Mendapat hukuman tak masuk akal dari dosen Jung yang membuat ia tak sengaja bertemu dan mengenal Kyungsoo sunbae dari fakultas vokal, hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai sekarang dan Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih setelah ia pulang dari _study tour_ ini.

"Jika ada yang bertanya dimana Sehun, katakan saja ia tak enak badan untuk ikut sarapan."

Suara Taemin membuyarkan lamunan Jongin, sepertinya ia terlalu lama melamun sampai tak sadar sudah berjalan mendekat kedapur dimana teman satu kelas mereka telah berkumpul untuk sarapan.

Taemin melambai sekilas pada seorang gadis sebelum melangkah mendekat dan duduk dikursi sebelah kiri gadis bernama Naeun yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sejak setahun terakhir. Jongin merutuk sebal melihat Taemin yang meninggalkannya seorang diri, lantas ia memilih duduk didepan Naeun yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Kalian agak terlambat turun, dan dimana Sehun?"

Persis dengan perkataan Taemin tadi, ketidakhadiran Sehun disana cukup menarik perhatian hampir seluruh gadis yang menyukai lelaki itu. "Sehun sedang sakit kepala sekarang jadi dia tidak ikut sarapan bersama." ucap Jongin setenang mungkin tak ingin membuat Naeun curiga.

Naeun menatap Taemin, meremas lembut tangan kekasihnya diatas meja. "Jangan lupa bawakan sarapan juga obat untuk Sehun kekamar." Taemin hanya mengiyakan permintaan Naeun, ia tak cemburu sama sekali karena perhatian gadis itu pada Sehun. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika sebagai sepupu yang baik Naeun mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Benar mereka saudara jauh, tapi tak banyak yang tahu kecuali beberapa orang seperti Jongin dan Taemin.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita habiskan sarapannya." ucap Naeun mengecup pipi kiri Taemin sebelum memakan sarapan miliknya. Senyum Taemin mengembang tanpa sadar, menyukai _skinship_ kecil dari kekasihnya yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Mengabaikan Jongin yang mendecih sebal didepannya karena merasa diabaikan dan menjadi obat nyamuk untuk sepasang kekasih ini.

* * *

"Mpckhh umhhh,"

Suara decakan lidah itu terdengar, lidah keduanya saling membelit, saliva entah milik siapa mengalir turun dari sudut bibir Sehun hingga membasahi dagunya. Mereka memejamkan matanya erat begitu menikmati ciuman yang disertai belitan lidah juga hisapan tersebut, rambut basah Sehun berantakan karena tangan Luhan yang menarik atau sekedar mengacaknya sebagai pelampiasan.

Jemari Luhan menarik rambut Sehun kebelakang saat ia menghisap lidahnya dengan rakus, kepala Sehun semakin mendongak keatas membiarkan Luhan yang berada diatasnya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sehun sendiri sejak tadi sibuk meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Luhan, membuat lenguhan samar terus mengalun dari Luhan. "Mphahh hahh," karena pasokan udara yang menipis dengan terpaksa Sehun melepas ciuman panas mereka dan menempelkan kening mereka yang basah oleh keringat. "Nghhh Lu," tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya bersandar disisi onsen tempat mereka berada, mata tajam itu terlihat sayu dengan kilatan gairah ketika Luhan dengan sengaja menggesek kejantanan mereka yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

Luhan meremas bahu Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya, terlalu menikmati kegiatan dibawah sana hingga tak menyadari jari Sehun mulai mengelus pinggiran _hole_ miliknya. "Unghhh S-sehunhh masukkan." rengek Luhan kesal, karena sedari tadi jari Sehun hanya menggoda lubangnya hingga berkedut parah.

Sehun mengecup bahu Luhan pelan sebelum satu jarinya yang basah karena air memasuki lubang Luhan, merasakan untuk pertama kali bagaimana hangat dan sempitnya _hole_ Luhan. Ia memang pernah menonton video porno _gay_ tapi tentu berbeda dengan mempraktekkan secara langsung, dapat dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang terangsang dengan alis berkerut tak nyaman.

Perlahan jari tersebut bergerak, keluar masuk dan sesekali berputar didalamnya mencari titik nikmat Luhan alias prostatnya. "Nghhh shhhh," Sehun menambah satu jari lagi, bergerak seperti gunting untuk melebarkan lubang Luhan agar tak terlalu sempit dan membuat lelaki cantik itu kesakitan ketika miliknya menggantikan tugas jarinya untuk menerobos masuk nanti.

"A-ahhh _there_!" pekik Luhan saat jari Sehun berhasil mengenai titik nikmatnya, punggung Luhan melengkung kedepan dengan putingnya yang mengeras mencuat tepat didepan bibir Sehun. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun bibir Sehun meraup puting merah kecoklatan tersebut, lidahnya bergerak untuk menjilati puting Luhan dan membuat gerakan melingkar disekitar tonjolan tersebut, kemudian memerangkap puting tadi disela giginya sebelum menggigitnya lembut dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Angh khhh." Luhan semakin membusungkan dadanya kedepan, tangannya menekan kepala Sehun mendekat kedada mencegahnya menjauh. Hisapan dan jilatan masih memanja puting Luhan yang semakin menegang dan keras.

Ngh, ahh. desahan Luhan membuat Sehun kehilangan akalnya, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan jarinya yang sebelumnya meregangkan lubang Luhan,kemudian dengan sengaja menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya didepan _hole_ Luhan yang berkedut kehilangan jari Sehun membuat Luhan merengek ditengah desahannya.

Puas mendengar rengekan Luhan, akhirnya dengan perlahan Sehun mulai mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit Luhan. "Shhh hhhh," dengan menggigit bibir, Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya membantu Sehun agar kejantanan milik lelaki itu tertanam sempurna didalam rektumnya. "Ahhkk!" Luhan berteriak keras saat lubangnya terisi penuh dengan milik Sehun yang ujungnya tepat mengenai prostatnya secara langsung, pahanya bergetar keras dengan kepala mendongak keatas, serta mulut yang terbuka lebar meraup oksigen.

"Ahhh nghh," Sehun tak bisa menahan desahannya saat kejantanannya dicengkram erat dinding rektum Luhan yang sempit, kejantanan miliknya serasa diperas dengan nikmat hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas kedua sisi pinggang Luhan dengan kuat dan semakin menekan tubuh Luhan ke bawah agar kejantanannya bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Bergeraklah Sehun," pinta Luhan setelah beberapa menit ia berhasil menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kejantanan Sehun yang mengisi penuh lubangnya. Mendapat persetujuan untuk bergerak, Sehun tanpa ragu menggerakkan pinggulnya mendorong lebih dalam miliknya melesak keluar masuk. "Khhh ahh morehh," kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat, ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan semangat dengan bibir yang tak berhenti merintih nikmat. Bagai tak mengenal lelah Luhan terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat, kepalanya mendongak dengan dada membusung sensual.

Sehun yang berada dibawah terengah-engah ketika kejantanannya dimanjakan oleh lubang sempit dan hangat milik Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan libidonya semakin merangkak naik hingga ke ubun-ubun hingga tanpa sadar semakin mempercepat pergerakannya bersama Luhan tak mempedulikan air didalam _onsen_ yang beriak semakin cepat karena pergerakan keduanya.

Luhan masih menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mendesah keras setiap kali ujung kejantanan Sehun menghantam prostatnya. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Sehun, meletakkannya diatas kejantanan miliknya yang menegang dan berkedut terabaikan sedari tadi, mengerti dengan keinginan Luhan tangan Sehun bergerak memanjakannya.

"Ashhh ohhh Sehunhh," tubuh Luhan bergetar pelan saat akhirnya berhasil memuntahkan cairan benih miliknya ketangan Sehun. Mulut Luhan yang terbuka tak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sehun, dengan cepat ia menyambar bibirnya kemudian melesakkan lidah ke rongga mulut Luhan tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggul keduanya dibawah sana.

Ia menggerakan lidahnya menggoda lidah Luhan, terlalu menikmati pertarungan lidah mereka dan membiarkan saliva campuran milik keduanya mengalir turun membasahi dagu Sehun. Tak lama pagutan keduanya terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen, juga kejantanan Sehun mulai berkedut parah menandakan lelaki itu hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dengan sengaja Luhan mengetatkan lubang rektumnya hingga Sehun menggertakkan gigi, ia menggenjot lubang tersebut dengan kasar dan brutal tak sabar menjemput orgasme pertamanya.

"Luhan hhh aku-arghhhh!" Sehun menggeram berat kemudian menekan dalam-dalam miliknya saat kejantanannya menyemburkan semua cairan putih yang mengalir deras dari kejantanannya. Memenuhi lubang Luhan hingga lelaki cantik itu meleguh merasakan cairan Sehun yang terasa hangat. Kepalanya bersandar lemah dibahu kiri Sehun, matanya terpejam erat dengan senyum manis bermain dibibir.

Sehun memeluknya erat, tubuh berpeluh keduanya menempel tanpa jarak. "Itu hahh yang terbaik," bisik Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Dirasakannya kepala Luhan mengangguk diatas bahunya, "Aku juga."

"Saatnya mandi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. "Bodoh," bisik Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium Sehun kemudian, membuat lelaki itu tak sadar akan hal lain selain dirinya.

 _Kau milikku selamanya, Sehun_ batinnya licik dan menyeringai senang karena berhasil memperdaya Sehun _._

* * *

Dengan tangan saling menggenggam, Sehun dan Luhan keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sore sekitar tempat tinggal Luhan. "Apa semua orang selalu mengikuti _festival_?" Luhan tersenyum cerah sambil mengangguk cepat, "Semua orang selalu menyukai _cosplay_ disini jadi jangan heran Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar nada manja Luhan saat menyebut namanya, ia percaya saja dengan ucapan Luhan walau sedikit aneh karena desa tempat Luhan tinggal hampir semua penduduknya yang ia temui adalah lelaki.

"Dimana para wanita dan anak kecil?" sekali lagi Sehun bertanya, ia memang tak menemukan wanita atau anak kecil disekitar sini. Hanya para lelaki dengan berbagai macam model baju sepanjang jalan yang ia lihat, mulai dari _hanbok_ -seperti yang ia juga Luhan kenakan- sampai pakaian biasa jaman sekarang seperti kaos dan juga celana _jeans_.

 _Seperti melihat museum baju berjalan_ , pikir Sehun geli.

Padahal jika Sehun jeli atau sedikit saja mau memperhatikan beberapa lelaki yang berjalan melewatinya ia pasti bisa melihat keanehan dari mereka semua. Mata semua lelaki itu berwarna putih, dada mereka juga tak bergerak untuk bernapas, dan jika Sehun mau berbalik untuk melihat sebentar kebelakang ia pasti akan melihat sosok manusia yang melewatinya tadi dengan keadaan kulit membusuk.

Namun genggaman lembut tangan Luhan benar-benar mengalihkan seluruh perhatian lelaki tersebut hingga ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Luhan. Mereka berjalan menuju padang hijau luas dengan hamparan bunga beraneka warna, Luhan menatapnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Mereka biasanya keluar pada malam hari Sehunnie, saat sore hari seperti sekarang para wanita sibuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah sementara para anak-anak akan membantu atau bermain dirumah."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku tak melihat mereka sedari tadi," kening Sehun berkerut heran saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm Luhan, desamu ini letaknya jauh tidak dari villa tempatku menginap?" ia baru sadar melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam, bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama ia pergi meninggalkan villa? Tapi kenapa tak ada yang mencarinya satu orang pun termasuk Jongin atau Taemin.

Luhan berhenti berjalan begitu juga dengan Sehun, ia menatap tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Tak siap dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, harus bagaimana ia menjawabnya?

"Luhan, kau melamun?" kibasan tangan Sehun yang menggunakan _hanbok_ biru didepan wajahnya menyadarkan Luhan, lelaki berambut panjang itu tersenyum manis untuk menutupi kekagetan diwajahnya agar Sehun tak curiga sedikitpun. "Tidak. Lumayan jauh dari villamu menginap Sehunnie," jelas Luhan kembali berjalan disusul Sehun.

"Benarkah? Dibagian mana tepatnya?" kalau desa Luhan tak jauh dari sini, ia bisa menyempatkan diri pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam bukan? Setidaknya ia tak perlu membuat Jongin dan Taemin cemas karena kepergiannya sejak kemarin malam. "Kalau dekat dari villa, mungkin dengan berlari aku bisa sampai sana sebelum gelap," ujar Sehun terlihat berpikir.

Ekspresi Luhan terpaku sesaat, apa Sehun berniat pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi karena sampai kapanpun lelaki itu harus tetap bersamanya.

Luhan duduk ditengah padang bunga bersama Sehun, jarinya menyapu bunga dengan pelan untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. "Di-dibelakang danau tempat kita bertemu kemarin. Sepuluh menit berjalan kau bisa menemukan desaku ini," jawab Luhan sedikit terbata.

"Apa?" kali ini Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan menahan gerakan tangan lelaki cantik yang dibalut _hanbok_ _pink_ muda itu, "Lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa sampai dirumah mu? Karena terakhir kali yang kuingat kita berada didanau mandi bersama dan tahunya kita mendadak ada didalam _onsen_ milikmu."

"Sehun," kedua tangan Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun. "Cium aku," pinta Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka menunggu Sehun untuk menciumnya.

Tatapan Sehun terpaku pada keindahan pahatan wajah Luhan didepannya seakan lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan pada Luhan, bagaimana mata indah itu terpejam menampakkan bulu mata panjang dan lentik miliknya. Hidungnya yang mancung dan kecil, bibir merah alami yang menunggu untuk dicium, astaga betapa sempurnanya Luhan dengan segala keindahan yang ia miliki.

Jadi tanpa ragu, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Luhan seperti keinginan lelaki itu. Tangan Luhan mengalung dileher Sehun sambil membalas lumatan lembut yang diberikan lelaki tersebut, mata Sehun yang terpejam tak sempat melihat perubahan dari kedua mata Luhan yang bersinar hijau terang.

Seperti mantra ajaib tiba-tiba saja hujan turun disana, membuat pagutan keduanya terlepas otomatis karena kejadian alam yang tak terduga. "Ayo kembali kerumah," tanpa persetujuan Luhan menarik Sehun kembali pulang ke rumahnya, mereka berlari kecil sampai berhasil masuk kedalam rumah Luhan dengan keadaan _hanbok_ yang hampir basah sepenuhnya.

Karena pakaian mereka yang terlanjur basah, keduanya memutuskan untuk berganti baju tapi Luhan punya rencana sendiri untuk membuat Sehun tetap tinggal. Ketika semua pakaian mereka terlepas secara mengejutkan Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terlentang diatas kasur, ia merangkak naik keatas Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda dan mencium bibir Sehun yang terkejut.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau sensasi berciuman sangat menyenangkan seperti ini bersama Luhan, bibir lelaki itu seperti candu yang memabukkan. Rasanya, seakan-akan otak dan tubuhmu melumer di lantai dengan sengatan menyenangkan dari lidah yang bertarung memperebutkan posisi dominan. Ditambah suara decakan saliva yang ikut meramaikan suasana, membuat libido semakin terangsang dan naik. Dan entah sejak kapan, desahan serta erangan juga ikut andil dalam pertarungan lidah tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya, Luhan harus kalah dan memberikan posisi dominan pada Sehun, membiarkan lidah lelaki itu menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya, inchi demi inchi.

"Hmphh nghh," Luhan mengerang pelan saat lidah Sehun memanja bagian dalam mulutnya. Menjilat dan menyentuh apapun yang berada di dalam sana. Gigi, gusi, lidah, bahkan langit-langit mulutnya pun tidak terlepas dari belaian lidah lelaki tersebut.

Ciuman itu harus berakhir saat paru-paru mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah memerah Luhan, tangannya membelai lembut pipi seputih porselen diatasnya.

"Kau sangat indah Luhan." pujinya dengan suara pelan seraya mengecup leher Luhan. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sehun membalik posisi mereka hingga sekarang Luhan berada dibawah kukungan tubuhnya. Mata Luhan bergerak turun kebawah memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Sehun yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Untuk sesaat Luhan tertegun melihat bentuk otot perut pemuda di atasnya, dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus tubuh Sehun penuh kekaguman. "Suka?" tanya Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Ya Sehunnie, aku menyukai apapun tentangmu." keduanya saling melempar senyum, sebelum kepala Sehun menunduk untuk mengecupi leher serta dada Luhan.

"Nghh Sehun hhh," Luhan menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sehun di tubuhnya, ia membiarkan lelaki itu untuk menggigit leher serta memainkan dua _nipple_ di dadanya. Setiap kecupan, hisapan dan lumatan yang dilakukan Sehun, melambungkan kewarasannya tergantikan oleh kenikmatan tiada tara.

Sehun melepaskan hisapan di puting Luhan, kemudian beralih mengecup celana dalam lelaki itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan kain yang menutupi kejantanan Luhan, membebaskan benda yang sudah mengeras di balik sana.

Tangan Sehun bergerak melebarkan paha Luhan, membiarkan bagian bawah lelaki cantik itu terekspos secara sempurna. Memperlihatkan kejantanan yang mengeras serta lubang yang berkedut dengan sensual. Sehun menjilat bibirnya sebelum menghisap ujung penis Luhan, lidahnya bermain dengan pre-cum, menjilatnya dengan rakus serta mengulumnya, membuat tubuh lelaki cantik itu bergetar dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ahhh Sehun-ah nghh,"

Paha putih Luhan bergetar hebat menahan sengatan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Suhu tubuhnya memanas tiba-tiba seiring libidonya yang semakin menggelegak. Saat ia hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Sehun langsung menghentikan kulumannya dari kejantanan Luhan, membuat lelaki itu mengerang kecewa.

"Aku ingin memasukimu Luhan," pintanya seraya mengecup bibir lelaki cantik dibawah tindihannya itu. Luhan menikmati kecupan tersebut seraya mengangguk, namun kenikmatan itu tergantikan rasa perih saat jari telunjuk Sehun mencoba memasuki lubang bawah tubuhnya.

"Hghh khhh," Luhan mencengkram pundak Sehun, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri. Sehun memberikan kecupan menenangkan di keningnya, "Tenanglah, nanti tidak akan sakit lagi. Buka pahamu lebih lebar Luhan." pinta Sehun lagi.

Luhan melebarkan kakinya, memberikan akses lebih banyak untuk jari Sehun mengobrak-abrik lubangnya dibawah sana. Awalnya hanya satu jari yang bermain di lubang tersebut, namun tak lama jari tengah ikut memasuki lubangnya secara perlahan. Membuat Luhan mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Sehun sedikit cemas.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, jemari kakinya menekuk kedalam dan pahanya bergetar hebat. Ketika mereka melakukannya didalam _onsen_ tadi rasa sakitnya tak separah ini, mungkin pengaruh dari air hangat cukup mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. "Apa sebaiknya kita berhenti saja?" tanya Sehun merasa tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Luhan. Namun lelaki dibawahnya menggeleng cepat, "Jangan, teruskan saja Sehun," ia menginginkan lebih dan Sehun kembali menggerakkan jarinya yang sempat berhenti tadi. Rasa nikmat itu mulai menjalar seiring pergerakan jari Sehun mengenai prostatnya.

Jari-jari panjang itu bergerak melebarkan lubang rektum Luhan. Menusuk perlahan, memutar secara lembut, serta menggesek dinding rektumnya yang sensitive. Bermain-main dengan menyentuh prostatnya berkali-kali.

Erotis! Satu kata itulah yang melintas dipikiran Sehun saat menatap wajah terengah-engah Luhan. Membuat libidonya semakin menggelegak liar, pikiran lelaki itu dipenuhi kabut bernama nafsu membuatnya ingin segera menggagahi Luhan. Ia meludahi tangannya dan mengusapkan air liurnya ke ujung penis miliknya yang sudah mengacung tegak. Lubang rektum Luhan sudah siap untuk merasakan kejantanannya sebentar lagi, membuat ia menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Tahan Luhan." pinta Sehun lagi seraya mendekatkan kepala penisnya ke lubang basah itu, menggeseknya perlahan sebelum memasukannya dengan hati-hati. "Ahhk! Pelan-pelan shhh," Luhan mengerang, tangannya mencengkram pundak Sehun bahkan mencakarnya hingga kukunya menancap. Pahanya bergetar menahan sakit saat benda besar dan panjang itu memasuki bagian bawahnya lebih dalam, mendorong masuk penisnya ke liang itu sampai habis. Napas Luhan tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik-turun, sedangkan mulutnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan saliva yang menetes disela bibir hingga turun ke dagu dan juga lehernya.

"Hnng ahhh Sehun nghh," tubuh Luhan tersentak saat Sehun mulai menyodok lubangnya. Dimasuki oleh benda besar itu membuat lubangnya terasa perih dan juga penuh.

"Ahh Luhan nikmat ashh," Sehun memegang pinggul Luhan dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk dengan tempo lambat, membiarkan lubang Luhan beradaptasi dengan miliknya dibawah sana. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu bergetar saat kejantanannya dicengkram oleh lubang ketat Luhan. Meremas batang kejantanannya dengan kuat, mengaburkan kewarasan yang ia miliki digantikan oleh geraman nikmat dan dengusan nafsu.

Lengannya memeluk tubuh langsing Luhan, menggenjot lubang tersebut dengan brutal tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan Luhan karena prostatnya belum juga tersentuh.

"Ahhh _there_ Sehun! Nghh _there_." Rasa sakit Luhan akhirnya tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat saat ujung kejantanan Sehun mengenai prostatnya telak. Sehun menyodoknya cepat dan sesekali memutar kejantanannya didalam sana, memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang membuat Luhan mendesah semakin keras.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung saat lelaki itu menyodok semakin kencang hingga tubuhnya terhentak. "Ohhh nghhh morehh," Luhan mencengkram rambut hitam lelaki diatasnya, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir tipis Sehun yang membalas pagutan itu dengan kecupan basah yang panjang. Menikmati sensasi lidah lunak Luhan di dalam rongga mulutnya, decakan terdengar jelas dan saliva saling bertukar menambah suasana panas itu semakin meningkat.

Sehun melepas pagutan mereka kemudian mencengkram pinggul Luhan menghentakkan batang kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi, menghantam prostat Luhan dengan cepat dan kuat dan bersemangat.

"Mhhh nghh ahhh akh," Luhan mendesah keras, tubuhnya gemetaran dan kejantanannya berdenyut liar tergesek diatas perutnya juga Sehun. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan, dan Sehun menyadari hal itu. Ia menghentakkan kejantanannya ke lubang Luhan menghantam terus menerus prostat tersebut hingga Luhan melenguh keras menikmati permainan panas mereka.

"Luhan ahhh _fuck_!" Desahnya seraya menggenjot liang hangat itu semakin liar.

"Aku hampir nghh sampai," tubuh putih itu bergetar hebat, tangannya berusaha mengocok penisnya sendiri untuk cepat memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kemudian kembali mempercepat sodokannya. Sesekali ia menggeram kecil menikmati rasa hangat dan basah dari liang surgawi itu. Suara becek bercampur suara kelamin yang beradu di ruangan itu berbaur dengan lenguhan serta desahan mereka. Membuat Sehun semakin gila dan bernafsu menggagahi Luhan.

"Hghh Luhan, aku ashhh juga," erang Sehun yang terus memompa bagian bawah tubuh lelaki cantik itu tanpa henti. Tangannya menarik kepala Sehun dan memeluknya erat, "Keluarkan ahhh didalamku." ucapnya lembut seraya mendesah tertahan.

Sehun meneguk liurnya, "Bolehkah?"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis, membuat kesadaran lelaki itu terhisap dan tergantikan tatapan terpesona ketika melihat senyuman Luhan. "Aku ingin merasakan sperma mu didalamku tubuhku lagi, Sehun." ucap Luhan meyakinkan dan tentu saja permohonan itu tidak akan ditolak oleh Sehun, ia semakin bernafsu mencium bibir ranum Luhan yang membengkak, menyalurkan saliva nya pada lelaki itu dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya memompa kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan tempo semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Luhan terhentak semakin keras.

"Ahh Sehun aku keluar, akhhh!"

Tepat setelah ucapannya itu paha Luhan semakin bergetar dan penisnya menggelegak liar untuk memuntahkan spermanya. Detik selanjutnya, cairan putih kental itu menyembur keluar dan terciprat ke bagian perutnya sendiri.

Sehun yang melihat wajah erotis Luhan hanya bisa melenguh keras sambil membenamkan penisnya semakin dalam ke lubang hangat Luhan. "Arghht Luhan hhh." ia menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum memuntahkan seluruh kenikmatan itu. Membiarkan sperma nya mengalir ke dinding rektum yang hangat hingga menetes keluar dari liang itu saat Sehun menarik keluar penisnya dari sana.

Keduanya menarik napas dengan rakus, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin sambil menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih terasa. "Aku mengantuk," selesai berkata seperti itu tubuh Sehun langsung menindih tubuh Luhan yang tersenyum, dielusnya surai Sehun dengan pelan dan mata hijau berpendar.

"Inilah tempatmu sekarang Sehun, jadi jangan pernah coba berpikir bisa pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan aku sendiri."

Setelahnya selimut yang sebelumnya terjatuh dilantai terangkat naik, bergerak menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah Luhan memindahkan tubuh Sehun agar berbaring disampingnya. Ia masuk ke pelukan pemuda itu, meringkuk seperti janin dengan senyum yang terus terkembang.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya."

* * *

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, langkahnya tergesa-gesa hingga akhirnya berlari dengan napas memburu cepat. Didepan sana Taemin menunggu dengan gelisah, ia langsung menarik tangan Jongin begitu lelaki itu mendekat.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Jongin disela usahanya menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang bekerja ekstra mengais udara.

Taemin hanya menoleh sekilas, "Belum bisa dipastikan tetapi memang ditemukan disana." ucap Taemin sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berada didepan mereka. Dengan usaha kuat mereka menerobos kerumunan hingga akhirnya bisa merengsek maju, lalu pemandangan yang tak ingin mereka lihat ada disana.

"Ini tidak mungkin," ucap Jongin dengan suara tercekat. Disana tepat diatas danau ditemukan sesosok tubuh lelaki mengambang diatas air danau dalam keadaan telungkup tanpa nyawa. "Tidak mungkin itu Sehun."

Kakinya melemas hingga ia jatuh berlutut dipinggir danau, matanya menatap nanar sosok mayat lelaki yang tadi dikabarkan Taemin. Berita jika sosok mayat yang ditemukan salah satu warga yang tak sengaja melintas didekat danau itu adalah Sehun. Semua itu sudah pasti bohong bukan? Tidak mungkin Sehun pergi dengan cara seperti itu.

Beberapa orang warga masuk kedalam air, mencoba menarik tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke pinggir danau, masyarakat yang tinggal disana cukup sadar bahwa lelaki yang mati itu sudah pasti korban dari Rusalka si makhluk penghuni danau.

"Sehun-ah," panggilnya pelan mencoba mendekat, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas pakaian mayat tersebut adalah pakaian yang dipakai Sehun tadi malam sebelum pergi. "Oh Sehun!" jerit Jongin frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Percayalah kami kaga pernah janji buat update ff ini tiap minggu, tapi kami usahain buat update secepat yang kami bisa. Untuk chapter ini memakan waktu yg panjang juga melelahkan, selalu ada hal yang ganggu jd baru bisa diupdate sekarang. Ada dua part NC ayeah/? Kaga tau dah itu udh bagus atau belum soalnya pas ngetik part itu mood lg down ke dasar neraka :v kalo kurang hot bacanya dekat kompor atau api unggun dijamin pasti hot!

Sehun mati? Bhaks spesial kejutan buat kalian para readers ku tercinta :*


	4. Chapter 4

Mayat tersebut dibawa ke pinggiran danau oleh para penduduk desa sementara Jongin hanya bisa menatap kosong dari kejauhan. Ia dibawa menjauh oleh Taemin tadi, sepupunya merasa tak tega melihat keadaan Jongin yang histeris saat melihat mayat yang diduga sebagai Sehun teman mereka. "Kau baik?" Taemin jelas tahu jawabannya adalah tidak, tapi ia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi selain menanyakan hal klasik semacam itu pada Jongin karena saat ini ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin.

"Itu... bukan Sehun 'kan?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lirih, ia menatap Taemin yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Sehun... masih hidup bukan." Sebenarnya kalimat itu lebih kearah pernyataan untuk Jongin, karena dalam hatinya ia meyakini Sehun masihlah hidup.

Taemin menggeleng, ia sendiri juga tak tahu jawabannya. "Biar aku yang melihatnya kesana, tunggu disini dan jangan coba-coba mendekat." Ia memberi peringatan tegas, setelah mendapat anggukan, Taemin segera beranjak mendekati mayat yang telah dibawa ke pinggir danau dan dikerumuni oleh para penduduk sekitar juga teman-temannya yang merasa penasaran. Jantungnya berdebar keras, gugup juga menguasai hatinya dalam setiap langkah mendekat yang ia bawa kesana.

Dari jauh Jongin hanya bisa melihat dan berharap, ia tak ingin mendapat berita buruk seperti ini mengenai sahabat dekatnya. Walaupun dirinya dan Sehun sering sekali bertengkar namun itu bukan jenis pertengkaran serius, hanya main-main karena dirinya yang selalu menjahili Sehun yang pembawaannya serius. Ini sebuah rahasia, bahwa selama ini dirinya sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tapi tak pernah ia ucapkan pada siapapun terutama Sehun, karena ia tak ingin pemuda itu besar kepala.

Sehun itu tipe orang menyebalkan terkadang.

Namun jika sudah seperti ini, ia cukup banyak merasa menyesal karena tak pernah mengatakan pada Sehun seperti apa sosok pemuda itu untuk dirinya. Jika saja ia mengucapkannya dulu mungkin Sehun tahu jika ia sangat menyayanginya.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan, menatap helaian rumput tempat ia duduk dengan pandangan menerawang.

K _enapa semua berakhir seperti ini?_ , batinnya kalut.

Jika saja tidak ada _study tour_ , jika saja Sehun bukan orang yang kelewat penasaran, jika saja Sehun tak pergi malam itu, jika saja dirinya dan Taemin tidak membantu Sehun bertemu orang yang disukai albino itu, jika saja- tunggu! Itu dia!

Jongin terlalu tenggelam dengan perasaan kalutnya sampai ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bukankah Sehun pergi keluar malam itu untuk menemui gadis cantik berambut panjang itu disini? Bodoh, kenapa Jongin baru sadar sekarang! Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu, kapan mereka berkenalan, lalu dimana gadis itu tinggal juga dimana ia sekarang?

Sedikit banyak pasti gadis itu tahu sesuatu bukan? Malam itu Sehun pergi menemuinya, lalu apa yang terjadi sampai Sehun bisa tenggelam didanau?

Tapi sebelum ia mencari sosok keberadaan gadis itu, ia masih penasaran dengan bisik-bisik penduduk didesa ini yang tak sengaja ia dengar saat ia melewati mereka. Jongin cukup jelas mendengar jika mereka mengatakan danau rusalka menelan korban kembali, dan kebetulan mayat yang diduga Sehun ada didalam danau. Apa mungkin yang dimaksud oleh penduduk sekitar adalah Sehun? Apa mungkin Sehun menjadi korban rusalka? Tapi bukankah itu hanya sekedar mitos yang masih dipercayai oleh penduduk sekitar sini?

Pikiran rasionalnya dengan tegas menolak pemikiran itu, masih ada banyak penjelasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, selain dari rusalka yang memakan korban kembali. Ya, ia yakin akan hal itu dan akan membuktikannya sendiri.

Kemudian Jongin berdiri dan mencari penduduk sekitar diantara kerumunan yang paling dekat dengan dirinya sekarang. Untungnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya didekat dirinya, setelahnya ia langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Maaf _ahjumma_ , bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" wanita itu memperhatikan Jongin dari atas kebawah beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk setuju dan mereka memisahkan diri agak jauh dari yang lain.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, anak muda?" Jongin membungkuk memberi hormat sekali sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Nama saya Jongin, saya salah satu mahasiswa yang ikut rombongan _study tour_." ujarnya sopan dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, _geurae_. Panggil saja aku Song _ahjumma_." wanita itu balas memperkenalkan diri sambil memberi senyumana manis, rasa curiganya pada Jongin lenyap begitu tahu jika pemuda didepannya ini tak berniat buruk." Apakah kau teman dari mayat itu? Kulihat dirimu cukup histeris begitu datang kemari tadi."

Sejenak Jongin menghela napasnya dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat, "benar _ahjumma_ , dia... sahabatku lebih tepatnya." ungkap Jongin pelan. Wanita didepannya tampak salah tingkah karena tak sengaja menyinggung masalah yang cukup sensitif. Namun Jongin memberikan senyum simpul tanda ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sama sekali. "Maaf _ahjumma_ , sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tanya saja, aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku."

Dari jauh Taemin melihat Jongin, ia cukup kaget karena sepupunya itu berbicara dengan seseorang. Jongin hanya memberi senyum palsu pada Taemin, tak ingin ia dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan. "Saat kesini tadi, aku mendengar beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa danau rusalka memakan korban lagi. Bisakah _ahjumma_ jelaskan maksudnya padaku?" pinta Jongin.

Wanita itu terlihat gugup, tak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jongin. "Haha itu hanya mitos, jangan terlalu dipikirkan nak." Ia tertawa sumbang, tak dipungkiri dirinya sendiri menyakini kalau rusalka memang masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang mitos rusalka. Jadi, bisakah _ahjumma_ jelaskan apa maksud orang-orang yang mengatakan jika sahabat saya korban rusalka? Apakah rusalka memang benar-benar ada?" Jongin menggenggam tangan wanita tersebut, meminta tolong dengan sangat karena ia butuh penjelasan tentang hal tak masuk akal ini. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika rusalka tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kematian Sehun.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat juga melihat keseriusan Jongin, akhirnya wanita itu menghela napas pasrah. " _Geurae_ , datanglah kerumah ku, disana akan _ahjumma_ jelaskan semuanya." Ujarnya serius.

Walaupun sedikit heran kenapa wanita ini tak langsung menjelaskan disini, namun tak masalah selama ia mau menjelaskannya.

Jongin mengangguk senang, ia mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Tak lama Taemin menyusul mereka dengan senyum lebar. "Jongin, aku punya kabar baik untuk kita. Mayat itu bukan Sehun, tapi orang lain! Itu artinya Sehun masih hidup!" Jelasnya bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rusalka**

 **(Adapted from Slavia s urband legend)**

 **Author : Oh Maknae**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This story is my own, but not with the cast**

 **Warning : Bromance, Bishounen, Typo, Yaoi, DLDR!**

 **Request by: Hunhan's bubble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari Luhan bermain didada Sehun, kepalanya bertumpu diatas lengan kanan Sehun dengan posisi miring ke kiri menghadap Sehun sambil menikmati usapan tangan Sehun dikepalanya. "Ceritakan tentang keluargamu, aku ingin mendengarnya." pinta Luhan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di dada Sehun.

"Keluarga ya," pikiran Sehun menerawang kembali kemasa lalu. "Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, aku mempunyai satu _yeodongsaeng_ dengan sifat dan gayanya yang tomboy." Ia terkekeh pelan saat mengingat tentang Serine. "Kedua orang tuaku sibuk bekerja dan kami jarang bertemu, akhirnya karena bosan dengan rumah besar tanpa keluarga aku memutuskan untuk keluar bersama adikku dan tinggal di apartemen. Rasanya tempat itu bahkan lebih nyaman daripada rumah besar kami."

"Hubungan kalian berdua dengan orang tua tidak baik ya?" tebak Luhan tepat sasaran. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati usapan Sehun dikepalanya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengangguk, menghela napas kecewa dan menatap Luhan sendu. "Benar, hubungan kami tampak baik diluar namun tidak begitu baik didalam. Bahkan Serine sangat anti untuk membahas masalah keluarga."

"Serine? Apakah dia adalah adikmu?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir Luhan, tapi Sehun tak keberatan menjawab melihat Luhan yang begitu antusias sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar.

"Benar, Serine adalah adikku. Dia tetap terlihat cantik meskipun ia tidak suka berdandan seperti gadis pada umumnya, gayanya seperti preman dengan kaus longgar juga celana jeans yang koyak dibagian lutut. Rambutnya berantakan dan ia begitu senang memakai topi." Tanpa sadar senyum Sehun menggembang saat bercerita tentang adiknya. "Namun walaupun begitu, aku bersyukur memilikinya di sisiku sebagai seorang adik, ia adalah adik yang sangat perhatian. Saat kau belum mengenalnya kau akan mengira dia adalah gadis angkuh, dari luar ia tampak acuh tak acuh dengan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat peduli dengan orang yang disayanginya."

Sehun melanjutkan, "Serine suka menangis saat kesal atau marah. Dan dia akan berubah menjadi cerewet jika menyangkut tentang kesehatanku, kalau sudah berbicara dia seakan tak memiliki rem untuk berhenti. Mulutnya akan terus mengoceh sampai dia puas mengomel." Dikepala Sehun terbayang kereta api tercepat di Jepang saat mengingat Serine mengoceh tanpa henti. "Sulit untuk memahaminya, namun satu hal yang pasti adalah... kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain."

Seketika perasaan bersalah menyergap hati Luhan, entahlah setelah mendengar cerita Sehun tentang adiknya ia merasa lelaki itu begitu menyayangi saudarinya. "Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya," gumam Luhan memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyayanginya Lu." jawab Sehun mendengar gumaman Luhan, ia balas memeluk Luhan sama eratnya dan memberi sebuah kecupan dikening. "Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Luhan mendongak, sesaat ia merasa ragu untuk bertanya. "Ummm Sehunnie... seandainya besok kau meninggal, apa ada keinginan terakhir yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kening Sehun berekrut bingung, Luhan yang menyadarinya cepat-cepat berkata. "Maksudku... seandainya saja... kita tidak tahu umur seseorang bukan? Hm, maksud ku..." dalam hati Luhan mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melontarkan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

Sehun pasti curiga dengan dirinya.

"Tidak apa Luhan, aku mengerti." Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang putih dan halus, ia merasa Luhan begitu lucu saat salah tingkah dan kehabisan kata-kata seperti tadi. "Jika memang seperti itu yang kau maksud... ya, aku memang punya keinginan terakhir."

" _Jinjja_? Lalu apa keinginanmu?"

"Keinginanku adalah menemui Serine untuk yang terakhir kali lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya dengan benar, mungkin juga beberapa nasihat seperti jangan terlalu banyak menangisi oppanya yang tampan ini." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat jiwa narsis Sehun keluar. "Juga pesan agar ia makan dengan baik, belajar memasak dan berpakaian layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya juga memulai untuk belajar memaafkan orang tua kami berdua."

Sehun menghela napas karena ia tahu seberapa keras kepala adiknya jika menyangkut kata berbaikan dengan orang tua mereka. "Aku ingin setidaknya setelah aku pergi dari dunia ini, Serine dan juga kedua orang tuaku memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat, karena bagaimanapun hanya orang tua kami yang ia miliki saat aku pergi nanti."

Luhan tak mungkin berbohong, tapi ia merasa sedih mendengar penuturan Sehun tentang keinginan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal. Bagaimana ini? Jika hanya bertemu Serine dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan saja, Luhan bisa melakukannya lewat mimpi dengan kekuatannya. Namun jika berbaikan dengan orang tua, tentu saja akan sulit bagi Luhan untuk mewujudkannya karena ia tak memiliki sihir pengubah perasaan atau hati.

Ia hanya memiliki sihir pemikat, semacam hipnotis agar para korban terpikat padanya dan berakhir mati tenggelam didanau.

"Ah maaf jika aku banyak bicara, kau pasti bosan mendengarku bercerita." Luhan menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak Sehunnie, lagi pula aku memang ingin mengetahui tentang keluargamu." Ia bangun, lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk diatas perut Sehun. Tubuh keduanya masih telanjang, Sehun melirik keatas perutnya untuk melihat bagaimana kejantanan Luhan setengah menegang dengan ujungnya yang menggesek otot perutnya.

Sekarang adegan panas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu terputar sendiri di kepala Sehun tanpa perintah, menahan napasnya, Sehun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu Lu? Bisakah kau menceritakannya?"

Usaha yang bagus Oh Sehun, karena perhatian Luhan langsung berpindah ke masa ratusan tahun lalu. "Keluarga ku terdiri dari _aboeji_ , _oemma_ , dan aku. Aku tidak memiliki adik, sehingga kami hanya tinggal bertiga dan hidup sederhana, semua berjalan lancar dan baik sebelum dia datang dalam hidupku." Mata Luhan menerawang jauh, ia mengingat dengan baik kejadian dimasa lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

Luhan bertemu dengannya saat masih anak-anak. Saat umurnya baru menginjak 5 tahun. Namanya Wu Shixun, ia adalah tipe anak lelaki tampan yang menarik banyak perhatian. Sifatnya yang ramah membuat ia disukai semua orang, termasuk membawa mereka berdua dalam sebuah persahabatan yang sangat dekat.

Namun lambat laun rasa sayang dan saling melindungi itu berubah untuk Luhan, entah kenapa ia tak suka saat Sehun didekati oleh gadis lain. Hatinya berteriak marah, namun ia hanya bisa memendam itu sendiri lalu menangis dengan wajah terbenam diatas bantal dalam kamarnya. Saat mereka menapaki usia remaja, Shixun tumbuh sebagai pemuda tampan dan menawan sedangkan Luhan tumbuh dengan wajah cantik dan memikat warisan ibunya.

Salain fisik, perasaan lain tumbuh dihati Luhan yang berdebar kencang saat melihat Shixun dimanapun mereka bertemu atau bahkan saat tanpa sengaja ia memikirkan Shixun ditengah lamunannya. Berbeda dengan pemuda satu lagi yang terlihat biasa saja, jadi Luhan mencoba untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan dirinya.

Setelah membaca beberapa buku dan bertanya pada beberapa orang akhirnya satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat.

Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada Shixun.

Suatu malam Shixun menginap dirumah Luhan, mereka memang sering menginap secara bergantian dirumah masing-masing. Diatas ranjang yang sama, Shixun berkata bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis cantik. Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu Shixun menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak disengaja dan bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya yang ditanggapi Luhan dengan riang dan mendukungnya agar berkenalan dengan gadis tersebut tanpa melepas senyum dibibir. Shixun terus menceritakan bagaimana eloknya paras gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia menguap dan mengajak Luhan tidur yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Luhan. Seandainya saja sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup mata Shixun mau menahan diri, ia pasti bisa melihat bagaimana mata Luhan meneteskan air mata diiringi dengan senyum mirisnya.

Luhan terisak dalam diam, menangisi hatinya yang salah jatuh cinta pada sahabat yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya.

Seandainya saja Luhan wanita, ia pasti bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun tanpa takut kehilangan pemuda itu. Tapi tak ada gunanya mengeluh bukan? Jadi dengan keberanian terakhir yang Luhan miliki, ia bangun dan mendekat pada Sehun lalu mengecup bibir lelaki itu yang sedikit terbuka.

 _Hanya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, setelah ini aku akan selalu mendukung dirimu sebagai seorang sahabat Shixun_ _,_ bisiknya lirih.

Melihat Shixun yang tak terganggu sedikitpun, ia berpikir jika pemuda itu terlalu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan berani di lumatnya bibir Sehun sepelan mungkin agar tak mengusik tidurnya. Ketika kedua mata Luhan terpejam menikmati, mata Shixun terbuka lebar mengamati wajah cantik Luhan yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Malam itu entah sadar atau tidak, saat Luhan memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya dengan lidah menjelajah mulut Shixun lebih jauh pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dengan suka cita untuk memberi akses lebih pada Luhan. Walaupun matanya kembali terpejam dan bibirnya tak bergerak membalas sedikitpun, tapi Shixun menikmatinya dengan dada berdegup kencang.

Setelahnya Luhan mencoba lebih tegar dan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Shixun, namun sayangnya ibunya yang pintar bisa menebak jika Luhan memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Shixun. Melalui desakan juga ancaman, akhirnya Luhan mengakui semuanya didepan ibunya yang berdiri kaku didapur. Lalu apalagi? Tentu saja pandangan sayang itu berubah menjadi jijik dalam hitungan detik, ibunya dengan tegas meminta Luhan melupakan perasaan gilanya atau ia akan diasingkan sejauh mungkin dari Shixun.

Tak ingin mengecewakan sang ibu, Luhan menuruti semua keinginannya walau ia harus meratap sedih setiap malam. Walaupun setiap hari ia lewati dengan senyum, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menangis tanpa ada satupun orang yang menyadari.

Kemudian hari itu tiba, hari dimana Shixun akhirnya melamar gadis yang ia sukai. Bagai petir disiang bolong, Luhan hanya bisa menahan air matanya saat Shixun begitu antusias bercerita tentang betapa senangnya ia karena tanggal pernikahan sudah ditetapkan. Dinding kamarnya yang bisu itu menjadi saksi seberapa banyak tetesan air mata Luhan setiap malam, bagaimana hancurnya perasaan dirinya yang tak pernah bisa melupakan Shixun setiap harinya. Lalu keinginan itu datang, tepat dihari Shixun melangsungkan pernikahan dan mengikat janji suci dengan gadisnya, Luhan memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya didanau.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Luhan, kau melamun?" tangan Sehun mengibas didepan wajah Luhan yang tersentak diatasnya.

Ia berkedip sekali sebelum tersenyum manis, "Maaf Sehunnie aku malah melamun." Ia merendahkan posisi tubuhnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Hanya begitu saja kisah hidupku, _aboeji_ dan _eomma_ sangat menyayangiku juga aku memiliki satu sahabat yang sangat ku sayangi selama ini."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat naik, "Cerita lebih detail lagi Luhan." tuntut Sehun, namun lelaki cantik diatasnya menggeleng, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangan disisi tubuh Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita habiskan malam ini dengan kegiatan menyenangkan," dan Sehun yang telah terpikat padanya, tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Luhan. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan intim diatas ranjang dengan Luhan memimpin kendali diatas Sehun, ia bergerak naik turun untuk mencari kenikmatan diiringi rintihan dan desahan yang kembali mengalun dari kamar tersebut.

Ketika akhirnya mereka mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan, Luhan menggunakan sihirnya agar Sehun lekas tertidur. Ia mengelus pipi dan kening Sehun yang berkeringat, memberi satu kecupan dibibir dengan tekad di kedua matanya. "Maaf jika aku egois, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Shixun." Bisik Luhan posesif.

Tapi sekarang ada perasaan yang menganjal hati Luhan hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kedunia manusia untuk mencari udara segar.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengikuti wanita tadi, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Song _ahjumma_. Ia hanya berdua dengan wanita tersebut tanpa Taemin yang dengan sengaja ia minta untuk tidak mengikutinya kali ini.

"Masuklah Jongin, maaf jika rumahku kecil." Song _ahjumma_ membuka pintu, Jongin masuk kedalam setelah membuka sepatunya didepan. "Sebentar, _ahjumma_ siapkan minuman dulu untukmu." tanpa perlu menunggu respon Jongin ia langsung kedapur untuk membuat minuman. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan duduk di atas bantal duduk yang ada di tengah ruangan dan mengamati ruang tamu berdinding kayu juga beberapa foto yang dibingkai dan menempel pada dinding.

Terlalu serius mengamati foto, Jongin tak sadar jika wanita tadi telah kembali dengan dua buah gelas minuman diatas meja. "Nak Jongin, silahkan di minum." ujarnya ramah. Jongin segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengambil gelas yang disodorkan padanya lalu meminum isinya sedikit.

"Bisa _ahjumma_ jelaskan tentang hal tadi?" pinta Jongin usai ia menelan minumannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum. "Rusalka ya? Itu bukan sekedar mitos seperti yang kalian ketahui dari berita. Bagi kami penduduk asli yang tinggal disini, Rusalka adalah salah satu legenda yang menghuni danau yang kita datangi tadi." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Dahulu sekali, Rusalka juga seorang manusia seperti kita namanya Luhan. Hanya saja ia salah langkah karena jatuh dalam cinta terlarang pada sahabat dekatnya sendiri." Jongin mengerutkan kening, namun tak ingin menyela penjelasan wanita paruh baya di depannya. "Rusalka bukan seorang wanita jika itu yang kau pikirkan nak, dia lelaki sama seperti dirimu. Lalu jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya yang berjenis kelamin lelaki juga, tapi sahabatnya tidak pernah tahu dan mungkin akan menjauhi si Rusalka ini jika tahu perasaan sahabatnya." gurat kesedihan terlihat nyata di paras wanita tersebut.

"Lalu saat kabar pernikahan sahabatnya terdengar, kau tahu nak bagaimana perasaan si Rusalka? Tentu saja hatinya luar biasa sakit dan ia merasa di khianati." lanjutnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi, pergi selamanya dari dunia ini agar rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya menghilang beserta tubuh dan jiwanya. Tapi sayang, karena ia belum merelakan perasaannya, jiwanya tertahan di dunia ini dan menjelma menjadi penghuni danau dengan sebutan Rusalka." Jongin hanya mampu terdiam memproses semua informasi yang ia terima, entahlah ia hanya merasa sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan Song _ahjumma_ di depannya.

"Lalu tanpa diduga, dia memiliki kekuatan sejenis sihir untuk mempengaruhi alam bawah pikiran para lelaki yang bernasib sial karena bertemu sosoknya. Dia akan berubah menjadi wanita cantik untuk menggoda setiap lelaki yang melintas, menggunakan sihir untuk memperdaya korbannya, lalu menenggelamkan mereka ke dasar danau tanpa belas kasih. Kemungkinan besar temanmu itu sekarang ada didunia Rusalka, tapi entah bagaimana bajunya bisa dipakai orang lain." lanjutnya dengan intonasi pelan membuat Jongin menatap penuh harap padanya bahwa Sehun masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib teman saya? Apa kemungkinan besar jika ia masih hidup?" tanyanya kelewat penasaran.

"Sepertinya temanmu itu masih hidup, jika sudah meninggal mayatnya pasti akan terlihat diatas permukaan air danau seperti nasib lelaki malang tadi." jawab wanita itu mengulum senyum misterius.

Kalau memang seperti itu berarti Sehun masih hidup bukan? Memang benar apa yang dikatakan wanita ini jika pakaian yang dipakai mayat itu milik Sehun, tapi tubuh mayat itu milik orang lain. Namun bagaimana mungkin baju Sehun bisa dipakai lelaki yang sudah meninggal itu? Kepala Jongin berdenyut ngilu saat ia memikirkan kejadian tak masuk akal yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kau tahu nak? Kemungkinan besar Rusalka itu telah memanipulasi temanmu. Ia mengajak temanmu mandi di danau hingga temanmu meninggalkan pakaiannya di tepi danau. Lalu saat temanmu masuk kedunia Rusalka dan tak sadarkan diri, si Rusalka itu kembali ke danau lalu mencari korban lelaki lain dan menenggelamkannya sampai mati. Dan melalui sihir yang ia punya ia mengganti pakaian si korban dengan pakaian sahabatmu, jadi seperti itulah kronologis bagaimana orang-orang menemukan mayat yang kau kira sebagai sahabatmu tadi." lanjut Song _ahjumma_ panjang lebar.

Dalam hati Jongin membenarkan apa yang wanita ini ucapkan, maksudnya semua terasa masuk akal bukan. Walau ia tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan mitos, namun melihat sendiri bukti yang ada tentu saja teori tadi terasa sangat benar.

Ia mulai mengingat dengan keras, mengingat kejadian pagi ini sampai ia mendengar penjelasan juga teori wanita di sampingnya.

" _Mian_ , _ahjumma_ , tapi bagaimana ahjumma bisa tahu dengan detail tentang kejadian hari ini? Apa _a_ _hjumma_ seorang... cenayang?" terka Jongin saat melihat Song _ahjumma_ tersenyum padanya.

"Nak, terkadang kau harus percaya ucapan orang jaman dahulu." seketika Jongin merasa senyum ramah itu mulai terasa mencekam untuknya. "Jangan percaya begitu saja dan mau berbicara dengan orang asing." Entah hanya perasaan Jongin saja atau memang nada Song _ahjumma_ terasa mengancamnya, lalu tanpa sadar Jongin memasang sikap waspada pada wanita paruh baya didepannya. "Aku bukan seorang cenayang," mereka bertatapan. "Lalu bagaimana aku tahu semua itu?" ia berdiri lalu membelakangi Jongin yang juga melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Karena aku... adalah si Rusalka!" ketika Song _ahjumma_ kembali berbalik menghadapnya, Jongin bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan orang asing sembarangan.

Sosok wanita tadi telah berganti menjadi wanita yang mirip dengan yang Sehun temui kemarin, rambut panjang sepunggung juga wajah separuh cantik dan hancur yang terlihat mengerikan. Bagian wajah sebelah kirinya hancur membusuk dengan daging terkelupas juga rongga mata yang kosong tanpa bola matanya. Barisan gigi dan rahangnya juga nampak jelas tanpa daging sama sekali, belum lagi daging pipinya yang busuk dimakan belatung.

Pakaiannya seperti pakaian tradisonal korea dahulu yang telah koyak sebagian dengan warnanya yang mulai memudar serta lumut hijau menempel disana sini. Telapak kakinya tinggal tulang-belulang, juga air entah dari mana sumbernya menggenang basah di bawahnya.

Jongin merasa kakinya berubah lembek dan melemas seperti jelly, ia hampir jatuh ke lantai jika tak berpegangan pada benda apapun yang ada di belakangnya. Namun Jongin merasa heran saat benda yang ia pegang terasa dingin dan permukaannya terselimuti oleh butiran tanah kering, saat ia menoleh seketika pula ia berteriak histeris karena sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di kawasan pemakaman. "Arghhhhhtt!" teriaknya ketakutan.

Rusalka alias Luhan tertawa senang melihat wajah ketakutan Jongin. "Larilah, dan jangan harap aku akan melepas Sehun."

Setelahnya tiba-tiba saja kaki Jongin bergerak sendiri dengan gemetar dan mengambil langkah cepat lalu berlari dari sana tanpa bisa dikendalikan Jongin. Mungkin saja Rusalka itu telah memantrai Jongin, jika tidak sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan pingsan dan tak akan bisa pergi dari sana.

Bahkan setelah berlari jauh dari sana, Jongin dapat mendengar suara tawa Luhan seolah Luhan tengah ada disampingnya.

Luhan berhenti tertawa, sudah lama ia tak mengerjai manusia seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ia hanya akan memperdayai mereka, menyeret kedalam danau dan menenggelamkan sampai mati. Ia memang sengaja naik keatas, membaur menjadi manusia untuk mengetahui apakah usahanya untuk menyamarkan kematian Sehun berhasil atau tidak. Sayangnya ia tak memperhitungkan kehadiran teman-teman Sehun disana hingga semua sia-sia saja. "Yah walaupun gagal setidaknya aku cukup bersenang-senang hari ini." ucapnya riang sebelum mengganti wujud dirinya menjadi Luhan yang cantik.

"Saatnya kembali dan bertemu Shixun, semoga saja ia belum bangun." lalu tubuhnya menghilang diterpa hembusan angin.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun terbangun, ia tak menemukan Luhan disebelahnya. "Lu?" panggilnya dengan suara serak. Sepertinya hari masih terlalu pagi karena dari jendela terlihat gelap, ia bangun lalu memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai bercampur dengan milik Luhan. Setelah memakai bawahannya dengan tubuh topless ia pergi ke dapur untuk mencari Luhan.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Sehun seorang diri tak menemukan Luhan didapur, ia mengambil inisiatif mengelilingi rumah Luhan agar bisa menemukan sosok cantik berambut panjang tersebut.

Sayangnya sosok yang dicari tak juga terlihat dimanapun.

Ketika melintasi ruang tamu, matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu berwarna perak yang berpendar diatas meja. Tertarik, Sehun bawa langkahnya mendekat pada benda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukankah ini sirkam?" lagi ia bergumam seorang diri. Benda sebesar telapak tangannya itu terasa agak berat, dengan butiran mutiara dibagian atas berjumlah lima buah memperindah tampilan sirkam rambut tersebut. "Mungkin ini milik Luhan," terkanya, setahunya benda ini untuk menyisir rambut para gadis dijaman dahulu.

Aneh saja rasanya melihat benda langka dan antik ini dijaman sekarang, namun Sehun tak ambil pusing saat ingat betapa halusnya rambut panjang Luhan, jadi ia letakkan kembali benda tersebut ke tempat semula dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya untuk menemui Luhan.

Karena tak juga menemukan sosok Luhan didalam rumah, Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari diluar mungkin sajakan lelaki berambut panjang itu mencari udara segar. Ia kembali kekamar, mengambil hanbok berwarna hijau tua didalam lemari lalu mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Satu hal yang dipahami Sehun adalah, Luhan dan perangkat rumahnya memakai barang jaman dahulu kala, sepertinya orang tua Luhan gemar mengoleksi barang antik.

Selera setiap orang memang berbeda-beda.

Jadi setelah memastikan tubuhnya dibalut pakaian dan terhindar dari udara dingin, ia memutuskan keluar dan mencari sosok Luhan disekitar sana. Awalnya Sehun tak menemukan satupun orang melintas, wajar saja diwaktu seperti ini mana mungkin orang-orang berlalu lalang keluar rumah. Seharusnya mereka tertidur didalam kamar dengan balutan selimut. Namun tampaknya ia harus menarik kembali pikiran tersebut saat kakinya telah melangkah cukup jauh dari rumah Luhan, tempat yang ia datangi seperti lapangan berbentuk melingkar namun anehnya tak ada tanah maupun rumput ditengah lingkaran itu

"Apa ini?" tanyanya seorang diri begitu mendekati lingkaran aneh tersebut. Sesuatu seperti air namun sehitam tinta dengan begitu banyak lelaki yang mengelilinginya.

Semakin dekat langkah yang Sehun ambil, semakin kencang jantungnya berdetak. Entah mengapa hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus mendekati lingkaran berukuran lumayan besar itu. Mencoba untuk menuruti kata hatinya, Sehun melangkah semakin dekat dan saat berjarak dua langkah dari lingkaran itu akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada apa disana. Lingkaran itu bukan air atau apapun seperti yang dipikirkan Sehun sebelumnya, lingkaran itu seperti _black_ _hole_ yang ada diluar angkasa. Tidak ia tak salah lihat, Sehun pernah melihat bentuk _black hole_ disalah satu siaran televisi luar negeri yang membahas tentang sistem tata surya.

Lingkaran dengan warna hitam itu seperti membentuk pusaran angin namun anehnya tak menarik apapun yang ada disekitarnya seperti _black hole_ pada umumnya. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi ia pun mendatangi salah seorang lelaki berpakaian seperti dirinya, ia harus menanyakan hal aneh ini pada seseorang.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu apa itu?" jari telunjuk Sehun menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang mirip _black_ _hole_ tersebut, namun orang di sampingnya hanya diam tak bergeming dengan wajahnya yang tetap melihat ke lingkaran aneh tersebut. "Hm maaf, apa kau mendengarku?"

Namun seperti diawal lelaki yang mengenakan hanbok merah itu hanya diam, sedikit kesal karena diabaikan Sehun memegang bahu kiri lelaki itu menariknya agar perhatian orang tersebut beralih pada dirinya yang penasaran setengah mati. Tapi tampaknya ia salah mengambil tindakan, begitu orang tersebut berbalik menghadapnya Sehun disuguhi bola mata putih tanpa pupil juga bagian hidung sampai dagunya yang rusak membusuk.

"AAAAH!" jeritnya sekuat mungkin, lutut Sehun terasa lemas tak bertulang hingga ia terjerembab keras diatas tanah. "Tolong! Tolong aku!" ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat lelaki dengan wajah hancur itu mendekatinya dengan langkah terpatah-patah, Sehun pernah menonton film ' _the walking death_ ' dan ia yakin seratus persen jika sosok didepannya ini persis seperti zombie yang ia terdapat dalam film tersebut.

Saat ia tak sengaja mendongak ke atas, saat itulah Sehun semakin merasa tercekat ketika matanya melihat langit. Itu bukan langit hitam khas malam hari dengan bulan atau bintang bertaburan diatasnya. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain yang berhasil membuat ia menahan napas dengan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

Disana tepat diatas tempat seharusnya ia melihat langit, ia justru disuguhkan pemandangan lain yang mengerikan. Langit itu berwarna hijau keruh dengan tulang belulang yang tak utuh bentuknya melayang bebas. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan saat ini adalah dia tak berada di dunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Hai? Haha gua tahu ini terlalu lama sejak rusalka diupdate terakhir kali tapi tenang tetap dilanjutkan ff nya? Kemarin gua terlalu asik buat ff oneshoot jd ff ini agak terabaikan, dan sedikit pemberitahuan ff **Sympathy** kaga bakalan di next karna itu emang dasarnya oneshoot. Ff rusalka ini juga mgkn bakalan end satu atau dua chapter lg paling banyak.

Gua jg ada sedikit pengumuman silahkan dibaca: gua mutusin utk off nulis dulu sampai batas waktu yang kaga ditentukan. Ada bnyk alasan gua berhenti nulis, dan belum mutusin antara hiatus (berhenti nulis sementara) atau berhenti selamanya dari ffn. Tapi gua tetep bakalan pegang janji gua untuk selesaikan ff ini sampai end dan juga ada satu ff lg dengan tema oneshoot untuk seseorang.

Jadi setelah ini kalau gua mendadak berhenti buat nulis ff atau kaga back lg jangan ada yg bilang gua hilang tanpa kasih kabar. Buat **trio yadong noona** (re: **Lieya EL, HunHan's Bubble, Athena HunHan** ) sblmnya gua udh bilang mau mundur dari dunia ffn kan? Itu serius bukan candaan, gua minta maaf banget karna udh buat kalian bertiga nangis. Gua sering ngebully, jahil, php, bikin kesel, nyusahin noona bertiga. Gua sayang kalian bertiga, gua udh anggap kalian bertiga saudara cewek gua haha :v

Untuk para readers dan siders, thanks yg untuk kasih review, fav, follow cerita ini. Tanpa kalian gua bukan apa di dunia ffn ;* wanna review?


	5. Chapter 5

Sepanjang eksistensinya sebagai roh penunggu danau, Luhan tak pernah sekalipun merasa lelah untuk menunggu detik, menit, juga jam yang akan berganti menjadi hari, bulan lalu tahun. Tak ada sedetikpun ia merasa bosan walaupun keyakinannya terkadang sedikit goyah pada beberapa kesempatan. Ia percaya adanya reinkarnasi, dan ia yakin jika ia sabar menunggu maka Shixun akan bereinkarnasi kembali kedunia ini.

Kemudian apa yang selama ini ia yakini terjadi. Adalah sosok pemuda bernama Sehun yang kini menjadi reinkarnasi dari sosok yang sangat ia cintai dalam seumur hidupnya.

Masih sama, mulai dari segi fisik dan sifat.

Namun yang tak sama adalah, Sehun tidak sedikitpun membawa kenangan apapun tentang sosok Luhan dimasa lalunya. Padahal Luhan cukup banyak berharap ada secuil saja ingatan tentang dirinya dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

Seperti dirinya yang tetap membawa sosok Shixun sampai ajal datang, ingatan dan rasa cinta yang masih sama besar juga tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun untuk sang terkasih.

Dalam perjalan kembali kedanau, Luhan memikirkan banyak hal dalam wujud transparan yang tidak akan terlihat oleh mata manusia manapun. Benaknya penuh akan pemikiran tentang Sehun, percakapan mereka sebelumnya sedikit banyak mempengaruhi dirinya secara tak langsung. Ingatan tentang saudari yang ia miliki, keluarga yang terasa jauh, juga salam perpisahan yang diucapkan pemuda itu sebelum tertidur membuat sifat melankolisnya muncul.

Bagaimana jika seandainya Sehun tahu jika dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi? Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu jika dirinya adalah sosok rusalka yang dianggap sebagian besar orang sebagai makhluk mitos? Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sosok reinkarnasi dari orang yang ia cintai? Dapatkah Sehun menerima semuanya dan tetap mencintainya sama seperti saat ia belum mengetahui apapun?

Jelas jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuknya seorang diri. Terlalu banyak kata seandainya dan jika yang hanya membuat ia sakit kepala jika dirinya masih manusia. Sayangnya Luhan sudah mati jadi tidak akan merasakan sakit apapun lagi dalam hidupnya yang tidak memiliki raga. _Benarkah?_ Luhan meragukan pikiran tersebut dalam hati kecilnya.

Kalau memang benar ia tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang dipikirkannya tadi, lalu mengapa ia tidak bisa sedikitpun mengenyahkan pemikiran tentang Sehun yang akan mati ditangannya? Ia terus terpikirkan keinginan terakhir pemuda itu mengenai adik dan keluarganya sebelum ia mati.

Rasa ragu kembali merayap di pikirannya, entah kenapa ia merasa salah jika ia mengambil Sehun begitu saja untuk mendampingi dirinya selama batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan dalam keabadian nanti.

Warna hijau permukaan air danau memantul berkilat karena beberapa titik cahaya matahari menimpanya, Luhan berhenti tepat ditengah danau dalam keadaan telapak kaki telanjangnya yang melayang tak menyentuh permukaan air danau sedikitpun. Ia berhenti, merasa enggan hanya untuk kembali kedunianya dibawah air dan bertemu Sehun yang pasti masih terlelap seorang diri disana.

Mata rusanya menyorot kosong kebawah, terbayang saat bagaimana dirinya membunuh setiap pria yang menjadi korbannya saat mereka meregang nyawa. Kaget, panik, tidak bisa berenang, ketakutan, berusaha berteriak meminta tolong, menendang air lalu mencoba menggapai apapun keatas berharap pertolongan. "Bukan aku yang salah, semua pasti mati," ujarnya ketika bayangan itu terasa nyata. "Hanya cara kematiannya saja yang berbeda." kembali ia bermonolog seorang diri.

Semua usaha yang dilakukan korbannya pasti berakhir sia-sia.

Luhan tidak mencari pembenaran apapun dibalik tindakannya membunuh, ia melakukannya agar ia memiliki teman. Jujur ia merasa sedikit kesepian tanpa satu orangpun menemaninya di dasar danau ini. Jadi Luhan hanya sedikit berusaha mengajak mereka untuk menjadi temannya agar tak merasa kesepian, namun sayangnya mereka tak seperti yang Luhan harapkan. Bukan terasa seperti teman, para roh yang menjadi korbannya malah seperti manekin hidup yang bisa bergerak tanpa bisa diajak berkomunikasi olehnya.

Luhan menunduk dan menatap pantulan air danau yang tak memantulkan wujudnya saat ini. Namun bukan berarti Luhan tak tahu seperti apa rupannya sekarang, ia berwujud pria cantik dengan rambut panjang seperti wanita. Meniru sosok dirinya dimasa lalu, wajahnya yang cenderung feminim semakin memudahkannya dalam mencari korban.

Jadi Luhan sedikit bermain, ia menampakkan wujud lainnya yang sudah pasti akan menakuti orang-orang yang kebetulan melewati danau ini. Rambutnya tetap panjang terurai dengan bagian dadanya yang berkulit putih terbuka tanpa pakaian, lalu tempat yang seharusnya menjadi perut hilang dan hanya menampakkan tulang punggungnya yang terlihat dibalut lumut hijau sampai ke pinggangnya. "Ini masih kurang," gumamnya sambil berpikir. Lalu senyumnya makin melebar ketika pinggang hingga telapak kakinya berubah menjadi ekor duyung berwarna hijau. "Sempurna!" pekiknya senang.

Ia mengambil bentuk ekor siren untuk membantunya berenang dengan cepat untuk kembali ke dunianya, juga sebagai pelengkap penampilan menakutkannya.

Mungkin jika siren tahu ia mengambil wujud setengah ikannya pada bagian kaki, wanita bersuara indah namun mematikan tersebut akan marah besar. Luhan pernah beberapa kali berjumpa dengan sosok tersebut di lautan lepas sana, salah satu kelebihan menjadi roh yang memiliki kekuatan adalah ia bisa berpindah kemana pun tanpa hambatan apapun kapanpun ia mau.

Sebenarnya kaum siren yang memiliki sihir itu juga bisa berpindah tepat, tapi mereka lebih senang tinggal di tempat mereka berasal. Menggoda para pelaut dengan nyanyian yang menghipnotis lalu menabrakkan kapal mereka hingga rusak parah ke karang lautan. Jarang ada yang selamat jika sudah bertemu kaum siren. Berbicara tentang metode pembunuhan kaum siren mengingatkan dirinya sendiri yang menggunakan cara sama dalam membunuh korbannya.

Jika di ibaratkan kaum rusalka dan siren seperti sepupu jauh.

 _Konyol,_ pikirnya, tidak mungkin mereka sama. Lagi pula sudah waktunya ia kembali kebawah danau, dunia tempat Sehun masih tertidur dibawah pengaruh sihirnya. Luhan tak ingin pemuda itu terbangun tanpa dirinya disana. Bisa gawat kalau Sehun sampai keluar dari rumah miliknya lalu bertemu dengan roh para korbannya, pasti pemuda itu langsung tahu jika dirinya bukan manusia.

Hal yang tak Luhan perkirakan adalah ketika ia kembali ke dunianya dibawah danau, tubuh Sehun yang terjatuh dibawah sana dengan wajah pias ketakutan bukanlah hal yang diharapkan Luhan. Apalagi jika Sehun melihat dirinya dalam wujud menakutkan seperti sekarang.

"Ya tuhan, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?! _Neo mwoya?! Nuguya?!_ " teriak Sehun tak bisa menahan suaranya yang meninggi juga kaget saat melihat Luhan.

Pemuda itu lekas berdiri dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari si mayat mengerikan yang disangkanya manusia tadi dengan Luhan yang terlihat mengerikan dalam wujud rusalkanya.

Luhan, ia sudah ketahuan, Sehun sudah melihat wujud aslinya, matanya berkedip lambat, pikirannya mulai memikirkan satu hal disana.

 _Inilah waktunya kau mati dan menemaniku disini selamanya_ _,_ _Shixun?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rusalka**

 **(Adapted from Slavia** **'** **s urband legend)**

 **Author : Oh Maknae**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This story is my own, but not with the cast**

 **Warning : Bromance, Bishounen, Typo, Yaoi, DLDR!**

 **Request by: Hunhan's bubble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin baru berhenti berlari ketika dirinya sampai diteras villa tempat rombongan mereka menginap, wajah heran teman-temannya yang ada disana menyambut dirinya yang berlari seperti dikejar setan belum lagi napas tersenggal juga keringat yang membasahi kaus yang ia pakai. "Hei Jongin, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau berlari seperti dikejar oleh arwah gentayangan." ejek Key disambut tawa beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disana.

Dalam hati Jongin merutuk kesal, ia bahkan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari arwah gentayangan sepeti yang ada di film hantu. Namun ia masih tak sanggup berbicara karena napasnya yang berantakan juga tenggorokannya kering. Ini rahasia, tapi sepanjang perjalanan tadi Jongin berteriak ketakutan seperti wanita.

Makanya tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Jongin?" suara lembut Naeun membuat ia menoleh kesamping kiri. Disana ada Naeun dan juga Taemin yang terkejut melihat penampilan dirinya yang berantakan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taemin khawatir kemudian dalam sekejap pemuda itu berlari ke dalam villa dan tak lama ia kembali dengan segelas besar air putih untuk Jongin. Langsung saja air tersebut diteguknya rakus, air yang mengalir di tenggorokannya benar-benar membantu. "Kau baik?"

Jongin berdehem sebentar, "Sehun masih hidup."

Mereka yang memperhatikan tercekat mendengar pernyataan dari Jongin. "Kita harus menyelamatkan dia sebelum terlambat." ucapnya setelah menaruh gelas diatas lantai.

Semua orang hanya memandang Jongin dalam diam. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Naeun mewakili pertanyaan dari setiap kepala yang ada disana. "Maksudku, Sehun menghilang dan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu dimana keberadaannya." jelas Naeun melihat tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Sedikit rasa takut muncul dihatinya. "Dan juga Jongin, kita harus menyelamatkan Sehun dari apa?"

Banyak dari mereka yang sependapat dengan Naeun. Bukan berarti mereka tak perduli pada Sehun, mereka khawatir tentu saja tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana atau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun hingga ia menghilang tanpa kabar begitu saja.

"Sehun diculik rusalka, kita harus menyelamatkan dia sebelum terlambat." hening sesaat sebelum suara bisik-bisik mulai menggaung.

Taemin menggeleng pelan, ia tak menyangka Jongin akan bersikap seperti ini karena kehilangan Sehun."Dengar Jongin, rusalka itu hanya mitos."

"Rusalka bukan mitos!" seru Jongin keras menarik perhatian mahasiswa lain yang berada didalam villa untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. "Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi itulah yang terjadi bahkan tadi aku bertemu langsung dengan rusalka yang menculik Sehun!" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan semua orang yang kini menatapnya prihatin.

Hening lagi, bahkan tak sedikit tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan untuk Jongin. Menganggap pemuda itu setengah waras karena kehilangan Sehun yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku," pinta Jongin frustasi.

Key berdecih pelan, maju mendekat pada Jongin. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan pada kami semua kalau rusalka itu bukan sekedar mitos." kilat matanya meremehkan, "Baru kami bisa percaya bahwa ucapanmu barusan bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka." tentangnya dengan senyum remeh yang memuakkan.

Giliran Jongin yang terdiam. Bagaimana cara menunjukkan sekaligus membuktikan bahwa rusalka yang dianggap sekedar mitos atau dongeng untuk menakuti anak kecil itu nyata?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuktikannya." ucap Jongin lemah, kepalanya menunduk dihadapan Key yang berdecih kesal.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak bisa membuktikan kepada kami semua bahwa rusalka itu nyata, bagiamana mungkin kami bisa percaya ucapan konyolmu tadi Jongin."

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri,"

"Mungkin saja kau mengalami ilusi atau pikiranmu sedang kacau karena Sehun menghilang jadi kau mulai mengada-ada." sebelum Key beranjak dari sana, ia berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Jongin. "Kalaupun rusalka itu ada, mengapa ia menculik Sehun bukan langsung membunuhnya seperti dimitos? Jangan katakan kalau makhluk itu jatuh cinta pada Sehun lalu ia berniat untuk menjadikan Sehun pendampingnya hingga akhir jaman. Ck, khayalanmu terlalu tinggi Jongin!"

Jongin tersentak, kalimat terakhir Key justru menumbuhkan sebuah kesimpulan yang tidak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

Satu persatu mahasiswa disana beranjak, masuk kedalam villa sambil menggeleng dan menatap Jongin prihatin. Yang diucapkan Key tadi cukup masuk akal, jadi mereka tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan si pemuda berkulit tan disana. Anggap saja ia sedang meracau tak jelas.

Taemin dan Naeun yang sedari tadi cuma diam akhirnya menghela napas. Bukan tak mau atau tak ingin membela Jongin saat dipojokkan seperti tadi, hanya saja jika memang rusalka itu nyata atau benar-benar ada kenapa Sehun tidak langsung dibunuh saja seperti cerita yang mereka ketahui. "Jongin-ah, lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat saja." ucap Taemin menyentuh bahu Jongin yang terdiam.

"Kau juga tak percaya padaku bukan?" gumam Jongin lirih.

Naeun pergi dari sana setelah mendapat tanda dari Taemin bahwa ia perlu berbicara berdua saja dengan Jongin. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja apa yang diucapkan Key lebih terasa masuk akal."

"Jadi kau juga mengira aku berbohong atau mengalami ilusi begitu? Tidak Taemin, aku bersumpah jika tadi rusalka itu benar-benar mengatakan Sehun bersama dia sekarang. Kita harusnya menyelamatkan Sehun!"

"Buktikan kalau rusalka itu nyata, baru kami semua percaya dan membantumu menyelamatkan Sehun."

Percakapan itu berakhir sampai disana setelah Taemin pergi. Hanya tinggal Jongin sendiri, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa agar semua temannya percaya bahwa ia tak berbohong. Saat kebingungan, pria baruh baya yang menceritakan mitos rusalka beberapa hari lalu terlihat berdiri didepan pagar villa. Pria itu hanya diam sambil menatap Jongin.

"Nak, kemarilah." dengan lemas Jongin beranjak mendekati pria paruh baya itu. "Jika memang benar ceritamu tadi tentang rusalka dan temanmu yang diculik, aku bersedia membantumu untuk menyelamatkannya."

Kelopak mata Jongin melebar mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya yang percaya jika ucapannya bukan bualan. "Benarkah? _A_ _hjus_ _s_ _i_ tahu bagaimana cara menyematkan Sehun?" Jongin membuka pagar villa yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jongin tak sabar.

Pria paruh baya di depannya masih tetap dengan ekspresinya seperti hari lalu. "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan temanmu itu." bahu Jongin langsung merosot kebawah, harapannya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun mendadak sirna. "Tapi, aku tahu seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi rusalka," ujarnya kalem. "Semoga saja ia bisa menyelamatkan temanmu itu, berusaha lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan?"

Anggukan antusias Jongin memberi senyum tipis dibibir pria tersebut. "Tolong antarkan saya kesana sekarang juga _ahjussi_ _._ " pinta Jongin dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Pria paruh baya itu bisa melihat kesungguhan Jongin untuk menyelamatkan temannya, ada keseriusan dan tekad besar yang memancar dari mata tajam pemuda didepannya. Mungkin ia harus minta bantuan kepada beberapa orang penduduk desa untuk membantu juga, mereka membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar untuk melawan rusalka yang memiliki sihir.

"Ikut aku," pria itu mengambil langkah menjauh. Jongin tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, langsung mengikuti dari belakang dengan patuh. Walau sempat terbersit rasa takut karena kejadian sebelumnya ia mengikuti orang asing begitu saja muncul, Jongin berusaha menepis perasaan tersebut sejauh mungkin karena pria paruh baya ini satu-satunya yang mau mempercayai cerita Jongin.

Kalau ini adalah jebakan lain dari rusalka tadi, Jongin tak mengapa meski ia harus menepuh bahaya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Karena mungkin saja, disana Sehun membutuhkan pertolongan dirinya untuk keluar dari dunia rusalka tersebut.

 _Tunggu aku Sehun, kau hanya perlu bertahan sampai aku datang menyelamatkan mu_.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kumohon tenanglah." pinta luhan, tapi setiap kali langkah maju yang diambil Luhan, sebanyak itu pula langkah mundur yang diambil Sehun. "Kau mau penjelasan bukan? Jangan menjauh terus Sehun, kau menyakitiku."

Kalimat terakhir Luhan terasa menyakitkan untuk Sehun. "Bukan aku yang menyakitimu Lu, tapi kau sendiri yang telah membohongiku." kedua tangan Sehun mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau telah membohongiku sejak awal." geram Sehun. Dapat ia lihat Luhan yang tersentak kaget lalu menunduk, tahu jika dirinya memang salah sejak awal.

"Maafkan aku, tapi jika sejak awal aku jujur mengenai siapa aku apa mungkin kau tetap mau mengenalku?" lirih Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya. "Tidak, kau pasti akan lari ketakutan begitu tahu siapa aku." jawabnya seorang diri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Luhan? Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kalian semua para manusia biasa menyebutku Rusalka, makhluk mitos penunggu danau yang sering menenggelamkan lelaki yang melintas didekat danau tempatnya berdiam." Sehun mundur selangkah, terkaget mendengar kebenaran yang diucapkan Luhan. "Tujuanku membawamu ke duniaku karena aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun."

"Cinta? Kau pikir aku akan percaya ucapanmu setelah semua kebohongan yang kau ucapkan?" Sehun menggeleng lemah, tak habis pikir dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa menerima ucapanku barusan dan menganggap aku sebagai seorang pembohong, tapi aku punya bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan sejak dulu Sehunnie."

Kening Sehun berkerut, apa maksud Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun sejak dulu? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. "Jangan berbohong Luhan, sejak dahulu katamu? Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari ini." Luhan mencoba mendekat, namun Sehun mundur kebelakang. "Tetap disana, jangan coba mendekat tanpa seijinku." ucap Sehun memperingati.

Luhan diam ditempat, ia menghela napas sekali sebelum memandang sekitar. Ia sudah tak membutuhkan lagi semua ilusi ini untuk menipu Sehun. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mendekat tanpa seijin mu." tangannya mengibas keudara, tubuh dan wajahnya yang semula menakutkan berubah dalam sekejap menjadi sosok Luhan yang terlihat manusiawi. Ia juga menghilangkan tubuh para korban yang ada disekitar mereka berikut dengan rumah dan hal lainnya.

Hanya ada Sehun dan dirinya saja sekarang.

Lubang hitam itu masih ada disana, tempat dimana Luhan muncul secara mengejutkan dengan tubuh separuh tulang separuh duyung. "Dimana kita sekarang? Jawab dengan jujur Luhan."

"Kita berada dibawah danau rusalka tempat kita bertemu pertama kali. Di dimensi lain yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh aku dan rusalka lainnya."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku?"

"Sudah kujawab tadi Sehun-ah, bahwa aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin berpisah lagi dirimu."

Namun Sehun tak bisa percaya. "Kalau dulu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kemungkinan besar aku bisa mempercayaimu. Tapi sekarang setelah kebohonganmu terbongkar, sulit rasanya untuk bisa percaya apapun yang kau ucapkan termasuk kebenaran sekalipun."

Rasanya ada ribuan jarum menghujam jantung Luhan secara bersamaan saat Sehun mengatakannya. Sakit sekali, "ijinkan aku memberimu bukti bahwa yang kukatakan bukan kebohongan." Luhan bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh Sehun sekarang seperti rencananya sejak awal, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Caranya? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Sehun bersikap waspada.

Senyum miris Luhan terlihat menyedihkan. "Biarkan aku mendekat Sehun, akan kutunjukkan semua memori yang ku miliki tentang kita berdua. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal lain atau melukaimu sedikitpun."

Dalam hati Sehun mengamati sekitar, tak ada jalan apapun untuk keluar dari dunia ini kecuali dari lubang hitam tempat Luhan muncul tadi. Sepertinya itu hanya satu-satunya jalan keluar, namun Sehun tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya atau apa yang menunggu didalam pusaran gelap tersebut. "Baiklah kau boleh menunjukkan ingatan tersebut, tapi dengan satu syarat." ujar Sehun mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Katakan syaratnya," ucap Luhan setenang mungkin. Padahal ia sudah bisa menebak syarat yang akan diajukan Sehun, meskipun begitu ia tak masalah asal Sehun mengenali dirinya setelah ini.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, tiba-tiba saja ia gugup begitu Luhan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tenang. "Setelah kau menunjukkan ingatan tersebut, kau harus membawaku kembali pulang ke villa tempat semua temanku menginap dalam keadaan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun."

Ternyata dugaan Luhan tepat.

Rasanya keinginan Sehun sulit untuk dilakukan, Luhan sengaja menculik dan membawanya ke dunianya dengan satu tujuan. Menjadikan Sehun sebagai miliknya, agar ia tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi sendirian didunia ini. Jika Sehun pergi, artinya semua yang telah ia lakukan percuma saja. Bisa dipastikan setelah Sehun kembali ke dunianya, pemuda itu tak akan mau lagi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya apalagi menemaninya sampai akhir. Sudah pasti ia akan melupakan Luhan dan ia akan kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Namun jika Luhan menolak, Sehun tak akan mengingat apapun tentang dirinya dimasa lalu. Sehun juga tak akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika seandainya Luhan membunuh dirinya nanti. Kemungkinan besar ia justru membencinya dan pergi kemanapun yang ia mau dalam wujud roh, atau mungkin juga pergi kedunia tempat dimana roh seharusnya berada.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih tertahan didunia manusia karena urusannya yang belum terselesaikan..

Melihat Luhan hanya diam saja tanpa reaksi apapun, Sehun mengambil kesimpulan jika sekitar delapan puluh persen rusalka itu tidak akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Artinya Luhan akan menolak negosiasi yang diajukan Sehun. Dan jika benar apa yang dipikirkannya, itu artinya Sehun kemungkinan besar akan tetap terjebak didunia yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya.

"Aku setuju Sehun-ah, setelah aku menunjukkan ingatan tersebut kau boleh kembali ke duniamu dalam keadaan selamat tanpa kurang apapun."

Setelah memikirkan semuanya, Luhan menyetujui keinginan Sehun. "Jadi, bolehkan aku mendekat sekarang?" ia coba untuk memberi senyuman manis yang selalu dipuji Sehun.

Dan detakan jantung Sehun meningkat, ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena Luhan setuju dengan negosiasi yang ia tawarkan. Atau karena senyum manis Luhan yang selalu ia suka terlihat tulus tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. "Tepati janjimu," ucap Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan yang tampak terkejut dengan keberanian pemuda tersebut.

Sehun berhenti ketika ujung jari kakinya bertemu dengan jari kaki Luhan dibawah sana, dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun masih saja sulit menolak pesona Luhan juga ukiran sempurna wajah indahnya. Jemari Luhan bergetar ketika terangkat keatas membelai pipi dan rahang Sehun, sementara Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya menahan gejolak rasa takut didalam dadanya. Juga debaran aneh yang semakin menguat didalam sana.

"Pejamkan matamu dan jangan tolak ingatan yang datang," ujar Luhan lembut. Ia sedikit berjinjit setelah Sehun menutup matanya, lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Sehun sempat berjengit kaget ketika ingatan itu mengalir dan berputar dikepalanya, namun usapan menenangkan Luhan dilehernya membuat tubuhnya rileks secara perlahan.

Didalam ingatan tersebut, Sehun bisa melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya dan Luhan hidup. Sehun menebak bahwa kemungkinan besar sosok Shixun yang dipanggil Luhan itu adalah dirinya dimasa lalu.

Mulai dari masa mereka remaja, menjadi sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat namun dalam sekali lihat Sehun bisa menangkap pandangan berbeda juga perhatian Luhan kepada sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menonton semuanya, melihat dengan jelas kalau Luhan selalu ada untuk dirinya.

Bermain bersama, selalu berbagi cerita, perhatian dan sikap melindungi sosok yang mirip Sehun dengan nama Shixun pada Luhan. Juga pandangan penuh pemujaan Luhan dan perhatiannya yang intens pada Shixun. Ingin sekali Sehun mengumpat, bagaimana mungkin dirinya dimasa lalu bisa tak peka dengan semua hal yang diperlihatkan Luhan padanya. Padahal sikap Luhan menunjukkan secara terang-terangan bahwa dirinya lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk si pemuda bermata rusa.

Lalu semua pemandangan tentang dirinya dan Luhan berganti menjadi hal lain. Saat mata Luhan yang selalu berbinar cerah tiba-tiba meredup saat Shixun mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis. Kemudian ketika ibu Luhan mengetahui jika anaknya menyimpang. Berganti lagi ketika Luhan berusaha terlihat tegar didepan Sehun namun menangis dibelakangnya ketika mereka membahas gadis yang dicintai Sehun menerima lamarannya.

Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang meringkuk diatas kasur menahan suara tangisannya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Ya tuhan, Sehun merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena melukai Luhan dimasa lalu karena ketidakpekaannya.

Bahu kecil Luhan bergetar kuat, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir bahkan ia sampai terbatuk-batuk menahan tangis.

Kemudian ingatan tersebut berganti saat Shixun dan Luhan tidur dikasur yang sama, Luhan yang mencium Shixun dan berjanji akan melupakan semuanya. Tapi mata Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dirinya dimasa lalu tidak tidur ketika Luhan menciumnya. Ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya dulu untuk Luhan.

Lalu ingatan tersebut berganti lagi dengan upacara pernikahan antara Shixun dan gadis yang menjadi mempelainya. Namun bukan itu yang ia perhatikan, hanya sosok Luhan yang duduk dibarisan para tamu undangan yang menjadi fokusnya. Air mata yang menetes dari mata Luhan sudah cukup banyak menjelaskan seberapa dalam perasaannya selama ini. Ketika upacara selesai, Luhan berlari keluar menuju hutan walau harus beberapa kali terjatuh. Jantung Sehun mendadak berdetak kencang, perasaan akan ada hal buruk langsung merambat dihatinya.

Benar saja, disana Luhan berhenti tepat didepan danau dengan wajah penuh air mata. Langkahnya sempat terhenti, sebelum kembali melangkah masuk kedalam danau, Sehun langsung mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

 _Jadi, Luhan bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menahan sakit hatinya padaku dimasa lalu?_

Sehun berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar, ia berusaha menggapai tubuh Luhan namun tangannya hanya menembus tubuh Luhan begitu saja. Air danau menenggelamkan tubuh Luhan sampai dada, Sehun semakin panik mencoba menggapai tubuh tersebut walau gagal berkali-kali. Ia terus berteriak agar Luhan berhenti walau tak ada satupun suaranya yang keluar. Sehun terus berusaha walau hal tersebut percuma, ia semakin frustasi ketika air danau mulai menenggelamkan tubuh Luhan sepenuhnya.

Jantung Sehun sempat berhenti berdetak melihat ketenangan air danau, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun disini.

Tangan Luhan sempat naik kepermukaan dengan gerakan panik, ia seperti melawan dorongan untuk tenggelam namun itu hanya sebentar saja sebelum Luhan dengan tenang diam dan membiarkan air mengambil alih paru-parunya yang berlomba masuk menggantikan udara.

Akhirnya Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan mencintai dirinya.

Luhan tak pernah berbohong bahwa dia mencintai Sehun sedari dulu, Sehun bisa merasakannya saat melihat itu semua. Cinta Luhan sangat tulus sampai ia lebih memilih untuk menutup mata selamanya.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata Sehun ketika terbuka, jari lembut Luhan langsung bergerak menghapusnya. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku yang tidak peka pada perasaanmu dulu Luhan."

"Itu tidak benar Sehun, aku yang salah karena mengkhianati persahabatan kita dengan rasa tak wajar yang tumbuh dihatiku."

Bahkan disaat seperti ini Luhan masih bisa tersenyum untuknya, walau matanya menunjukkan seberapa menyakitkan kenangan mereka dimasa lalu. Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, ia menangis bersamaan dengan Luhan yang menangis didadanya. "Kau sangat jahat Sehun, bagaimana mungkin kau menceritakannya didepanku saat itu. Apa kau tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku mendengar semua ucapanmu tentangnya? Sakit sekali Sehun-ah, sangat sakit sampai rasanya kematian lebih baik dari pada melihatmu hidup berbahagia bersamanya." racau luhan dalam isakannya dengan tangan Luhan yang tak berhenti memukuli dada Sehun.

" _Hiks_ _,_ kau begitu tega Sehun, disaat aku berjuang untuk menghapus semua perasaanku kau malah menambah luka untukku dengan mengucapkan pujian untuknya. Mengatakan bahwa kau tak sabar untuk mengikatnya dalam ikatan sah sebagai suami istri tanpa memandangku sama sekali. Tidak banyak yang kuminta saat itu, aku hanya tak ingin ada cerita tentangnya saat kita hanya berdua." pukulan Luhan melemah, ia mendongak menatap Sehun dengan uraian air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tapi kau tak pernah berhenti bercerita sedikitpun tentangnya, dan aku sendiri bahkan tak sanggup memintamu untuk berhenti bercerita tentangnya." lanjut Luhan memeluk kembali Sehun.

Sehun tak sanggup menjawab apapun, sebagai gantinya ia balas memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin dan membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan semua air mata dan juga perasaannya.

 _Aku memang jahat Luhan, maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh dimasa lalu_.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Shim _ahjussi_ itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Ada banyak lilitan kertas warna-warni disekitar pohon tempat ia tinggal. Rumahnya agak jauh dan terkesan terpencil dari rumah kebanyakan penduduk desa lain yang cenderung berdekatan. Tempat ini mengingatkan Jongin mengenai drama cenayang dimasa lalu.

Shim _ahjussi_ mengetuk pintu rumah kayu tersebut, disebelahnya Jongin diam menunggu sampai pintu terbuka. Dari dalam rumah keluar seorang wanita dengan pakaian aneh, ia menatap bergantian Shim _ahjussi_ dan Jongin. "Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana, bawa seluruh teman anak ini, minta mereka menunggu didekat simpang menuju danau." perintahnya begitu saja tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan Jongin dan Shim _ahjussi_.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi dosen mereka dan meminta seluruh mahasiswa untuk datang ke danau." setelahnya Shim ahjussi menjauh dari sana untuk menghubungi dosen Jung melalui ponsel.

"Namamu Jongin bukan?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu terbelalak kaget, heran bagaimana wanita yang kira-kira berusia empat puluh tahun ini mengetahui namanya. "Ya, nama saya Jongin. Tapi anda tahu dari mana?"

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kau tidak percaya kalau cenayang seperti diriku bisa tahu hal seperti itu dengan mudah." Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Sehun temanmu itu dalam perjalanan kembali ke dunia kita bersama si rusalka, kalian semua harus melihatnya didanau karena ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan."

"Benarkah? Jadi Sehun selamat? Tapi tadi sewaktu aku bertemu rusalka dia mengatakan tidak akan mengembalikan Sehun."

"Rusalka itu memang tidak mau mengembalikan temanmu, tapi saat ini temanmu sedang melakukan negosiasi agar rusalka bersedia mengembalikannya pulang."

Jongin menghela napasnya lega, awalnya ia berpikir akan ada pertarungan sengit atau perdebatan alot dengan rusalka untuk mengembalikan Sehun. "Syukurlah kalau Sehun kembali," ujarnya luar biasa lega. Untungnya Sehun bisa bernegosiasi dengan si mahkluk mistis penunggu danau itu.

Shim _ahjussi_ kembali, ia memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku celana. "Tuan Jung bersedia membawa semua mahasiswa kedanau, mereka akan menunggu kita di persimpangan jalan masuk menuju danau rusalka."

"Kita berangkat sekarang, sebaiknya jangan membuang waktu."

Wanita itu berjalan duluan setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Jongin dan Shim _ahjussi_ mengikuti dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya banyak bercerita banyak hal mengenai rusalka dengan Jongin yang hanya bisa diam mendengarkan dan menerka-nerka apa yang tengah dua orang paruh baya ini ucapkan. "Kurasa Luhan sudah menemukannya."

"Menemukan orang yang dia cintai selama ini?" tanya Shim _ahjussi_. Sampai disini Jongin tak tahu siapa yang mereka bahas, jadi ia hanya diam dan kembali mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"Benar, Sehun memiliki wajah sama persis dengan orang yang dicintai Luhan. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, pemuda itu memang reinkarnasi dari Shixun."

Mulut Jongin terasa gatal untuk tak menyela. "Maaf jika tidak sopan, tapi siapa itu Luhan dan apa hubungannya dengan temanku Sehun?" mereka sempat berhenti sesaat untuk menatap Jongin, Shim _ahjusshi_ mengangguk sedikit pada si wanita cenayang.

"Luhan adalah nama asli rusalka," jelas si cenayang melanjutkan perjalanan. "Dia bunuh diri karena patah hati kedalam danau, namun sayangnya jiwanya tidak dapat pergi ke langit dan tertahan didalam danau karena dia belum menyelesaikan urusannya didunia." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, dan si wanita cenayang melanjutkan. "Urusannya yang belum selesai didunia ini adalah, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shixun laki-laki yang ia cintai."

Sampai disini Jongin mengerti. "Lalu hubungannya dengan Sehun?"

"Temanmu yang bernama Sehun itu kebetulan adalah reinkarnasi dari Shixun."Mata wanita itu sempat redup sebentar.

"Awalnya ia berniat untuk membunuh temanmu agar ia tak kehilangan lagi orang yang di cintainya. Namun semua berubah karena temanmu itu, dalam penglihatanku temanmu berhasil membuat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka berdua."

Dari kejauhan Jongin melihat rombongan teman kampusnya yang berkumpul, wajah-wajah disana terlihat tak senang kebanyakan. " _Ahjumma_ tahu dari mana mengenai Luhan?"

"Karena hampir setiap malam sebelum kalian datang ke desa ini, Luhan selalu datang ke rumahku dan menceritakan semua kisahnya." mereka berhenti tepat didepan rombongan, dosen Jung menyapa mereka singkat. "Mari kita pergi sekarang, Sehun sudah ada diatas danau bersama rusalka."

Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali berlari duluan kesana, namun ia menahan diri melihat tatapan Shim _ahjussi_. "Baiklah anak-anak, kita berangkat sekarang dan siapkan mental kalian semua untuk bertemu dengan _rusalka_." perintah dosen Jung, dalam hati ia sendiri masih ragu apakah benar didanau telah menunggu Sehun salah datu mahasiswanya yang menghilang bersama _rusalka_ si makhluk mitos.

Taemin disebelah Naeun hanya melirik Jongin sekilas, sepertinya sepupu Jongin itu masih menganggap ini semua hanya bualan.

Lalu semua mata yang ada disana terbelalak selebar mungkin, sekitar lima puluh meter tepat didepan danau berdiri Sehun bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang sedang bercengkrama. Jongin ingin menghampiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Shim _ahjussi_.

"Mendekatlah, aku berjanji tidak akan melukai kalian." suara lembut Luhan mengalun dengan senyum manisnya. Ia memberi anggukan kecil pada si wanita cenayang yang mulai maju diikuti langkah takut-takut lainnya dibelakang. Bagaimana mungin mereka tidak takut jika ada makhluk secantik _rusalka_ berdiri disana dengan kaki tak memijak tanah.

"Hei Jongin, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Sehun geli saat melihat Jongin yang meneteskan air matanya.

Jongin mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh begitu saja, ia maju beberapa langkah mendekat ingin memastikan sendiri kalau didepannya ini memang Sehun sahabatnya. "Ini benar kau, Sehun?"

"Memang kau pikir siapa lagi hitam? Dasar cengeng," ejek Sehun. "Maafkan aku menghilang beberapa hari ini, kalian semua pasti khawatir dan mencariku apalagi si hitam ini 'kan." semua orang tidak ada yang bereaksi hanya mampu terdiam melihat Sehun dan rusalka yang ternyata sangat cantik.

"Ayo kita pulang Sehun-ah, lalu ganti pakaianmu itu dengan yang lain." Jongin menatap aneh pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun, _hanbok_ berwarna biru lembut dengan warna hijau muda dibagian tangan. Sehun memang terlihat tampan, hanya saja bukankah aneh memakai baju tradisional Korea dimasa sekarang.

Sehun tertawa keras, "Hei ini baju yang diberikan kekasihku! Kau harus menghargainya Jongin."

"Kekasih?"

"Ah iya aku lupa, semuanya perkenalkan ini Luhan pacar baruku." Sehun menggandeng lengan Luhan, keduanya saling melempar senyum. "Mungkin kalian lebih sering mendengar atau menyebut namanya dengan _rusalka,_ tapi nama aslinya adalah Luhan." jelas Sehun menatap semua orang yang terperangah.

Jongin yang pertama kali mendapatkan suara, " _Neo michyeoso_ _?_ Luhan bukan manusia, bagaimana mungkin kau menyebutnya sebagai pacar barumu Oh Sehun?!"

"Luhan memang bukan manusia lagi," Sehun menyetujui. "Begitu juga aku," lanjutnya membuat semua orang terperangah heran.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

Jari telunjuk Sehun menunjuk kearah samping kanan danau, "Lihatlah disana ada tubuhku." semua menoleh dan diatas batu dengan permukaan rata, terlihat tubuh seseorang tergeletak diatasnya seperti tertidur. "Kalian mengerti artinya bukan? Aku sudah mati." tak ada nada sedih seperti seharusnya orang-orang yang sudah mati, nada Sehun justru terlihat tenang tanpa emosi.

"T-tidak mungkin, kau pasti cuma bercandakan Sehun! Katakan kalau semua ini hanya lelucon!" bantah Jongin menatap dirinya nanar.

"Itu kenyataannya Jongin, aku ada disini untuk mengantarkan tubuhku juga pesan untuk Serine dan kedua orangtua ku." satu persatu para gadis yang ada disana mulai menangis sedih. "Jongin tolong sampaikan pada Serine, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemaninya lagi-"

"Sehun,"

"-juga katakan pada Serine bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya dan kedua orang tua kami. Minta padanya untuk berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu mulailah untuk memaafkan orang tua kami yang selalu sibuk. Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku saat pemakaman nanti katakan padanya untuk memperhatikan Serine mulai sekarang."

Jongin menangis lagi, ia tak menyangka akan berpisah secepat ini dengan Sehun. "Baiklah... nanti akan... kusampaikan semua pesanmu." Sehun mendekat, tangannya yang ingin menyentuh bahu Jongin menembus tubuh itu begitu saja.

"Sudah tidak bisa, ya?" Sehun menatap tangannya yang terlihat transparan. "Terima kasih Jongin karena mau menjadi sahabat ku, dan ku harap kau bisa segera berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo sunbae." bisik Sehun usil. "Waktunya kami pergi sekarang, Jongin-ah jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan pesanku tadi." setelahnya Sehun kembali melayang disamping Luhan dan memberi bungkukan kecil sebagai penghormatan dan salam terakhir.

"Kami pergi, selamat tinggal." ucap keduanya kompak dengan senyum lebar tanpa beban lalu melayang semakin tinggi keatas. Kemudian tubuh keduanya berubah menjadi dua buah cahaya berwarna biru dan hijau melesat ke arah langit.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun-ah, selamat karena sudah memiliki kekasih." ucap Jongin hampa dan menatap kosong jasad Sehun yang ada di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dosen Jung sadar dari keterpanaan mereka semua, ia mendekati Jongin lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang membawa jasad Sehun pulang, lalu mengurus pemakamannya bersama dengan layak." satu persatu mulai mendekati mayat Sehun, ajaibnya tubuh yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan roh Sehun tadi kering tanpa ada bekas air sedikitpun yang menempel. Senyum tipis hadir dibibir yang memucat tersebut, seolah-olah dia tak menyesali kematiannya sedikitpun.

Jongin yang masih terdiam hanya mampu menatap langit, tepat kearah dua bola cahaya roh Sehun dan Luhan melesat ke langit. _Semoga kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih di kehidupan selanjutnya,_ doa Jongin setulus hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sehun-ah,"_

 _"Hm,"_

 _"Seandainya aku memintamu untuk tetap di sisiku selamanya, apa kau mau?"_

 _"Selamanya?"_

 _"Iya, selamanya. Apa kau mau?"_

 _"Kurasa tidak masalah, tapi ada syaratnya."_

 _"Syarat lagi?! Baiklah, katakan."_

 _"Pertama, kita harus menemui adikku Serine lalu kedua orangtuaku."_

 _"Jangan_ _katakan kau memiliki tiga syarat Sehunnie! Ck, aku ini rusalka bukan jin ajaib._ _"_

 _"_ _Kkk_ _~ Luhannie neomu yeppo! Arraseo, kau memang bukan jin ajaib, karena kau adalah rusalkaku yang sangat genit."_

 _"Ishh, aku tidak genit, Sehunnie!"_

 _"Katakan tidak pada rusalka bernama Luhan yang menggodaku tiap malam,"_

 _"Sehuuuuuuunnn!"_

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, lupakan saja. Lalu syarat kedua, kita harus pergi kelangit bersama bukan menetap didanau dan menjadi hantu jelek."_

 _"Jadi kau mengatai aku jelek?!"_

 _"Aniya! Aku tak bermak- yah! Beraninya kau mencubitku, kau akan kuhukum nanti."_

 _"Ahahaha rasakan bwee!"_

 _"Aigoo, kau benar-banar menggemaskan, rasanya aku jatuh cinta sekali lagi padamu. Kemudian syarat ketiga, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita harus bersama, dan kau harus mau hamil anak-anakku."_

 _"Memangnya Sehunnie ingin anak berapa?"_

 _"Hei, kenapa kau tersipu hm? Paling sedikit aku ingin tiga orang anak, ah paling banyak aku ingin sebelas anak lalu menciptakan grup sepak bola sendiri."_

 _"Aku tidak tersipu~ yah! Apa maksudmu?! Kalau kau ingin sebelas anak kau saja yang hamil kalau begitu."_

 _"Wajahmu memerah sampai telinga Luhannie. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin aku hamil jelas-jelas aku adalah seorang dominan."_

 _"Ughh wajahku tidak memerah, tapi aku tidak mau punya anak sebanyak itu Sehun."_

 _"Ahaha jangan mengelak, Lu! Baiklah masalah anak masih bisa kita negosiasikan nanti yang penting proses pembuatan anaknya yang penting."_

 _"Dasar mesum!"_

 _"Mesum begini juga kau mencintaiku 'kan? Jadi mau atau tidak?"_

 _"Umm ya aku mencintaimu Sehunnie~ baiklah aku mau,"_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan, ayo kita temui serine dan orangtua ku sekarang! Mereka harus mengenal calon menantu mereka yang cantik ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."_

 _"Umm, Sehunnie aku merasa gugup."_

 _"Tidak perlu gugup, mereka pasti bisa menerima dirimu."_

 _"Tentu saja mereka tak akan bisa menolak pesonaku nanti, hihihi."_

 _"Ahaha tentu saja orang tuaku tak akan bisa menolak calon menantu yang sangat cantik dan bisa memuaskan anak mereka di ranjang."_

 _"Berhenti menggodaku Sehunnie~"_

 _"Hahaha."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Akhirnya ff ini end juga :v sempat terjadi perdebatan alot antara gua sama **hunhan's bubble** mengenai part terakhir dari ff ini. Tapi setelah perdebatan sengit tanpa pertumpahan darah/? ff ini berakhir dengan part yang gua inginkan. Sebenarnya sekitar dua hari yg lalu ff ini udh selesai dengan akhir yang jauh berbeda dari yang sekarang, tapi entah kenapa gua ngerasa kalo kaga pas dan berakhir di tulis ulang sampai dua kali dengan setiap akhir yang beda-beda.

Setelah tiga kali nulis dengan akhir yang berbeda, gua putuskan buat milih yang ini sebagai penutup ff ini dan juga ada tambahan percakapan Sehun dan Luhan diatas kan? Jadi percakapan terakhir HunHan itu terjadi, setelah Sehun tahu gimana kisah hidup dia sama Luhan dulu. Dalam perjalanan Luhan bawa Sehun kembali ke dunianya (re: keatas danau) mereka terlibat percakapan tadi, dan Sehun mutusin buat nemanin Luhan sebagai roh. Jadi HunHan naik keatas danau cuma buat antarin mayatnya sama nemuin Jongin untuk kasih pesan buat keluarganya.

Jadi kaga ada penyesalan sama sekali pas Sehun milih mati untuk nemanin Luhan, dan Luhan juga udh sampaikan perasaannya sama Shixun melalui perantara Sehun. Jadi kaga ada lagi yang nahan dia didunia ini jadi roh nya bisa kembali kelangit sama Sehun untuk bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya bersama-sama. Ngertikan maksudnya? pastu ngerti lah readers gua kan pinter semua :v

 **A/N Oh Maknae** : THANKS A LOT FOR ALL READERS AND SIDERS GIVE ME SUPPORT WITH REVIEW, FAV/FOLLOW FOR THIS FANFIC. semoga kaga ada yang kecewa sama ending yg gua pilih, karena menurut gua ini yg terbaik untuk HunHan agar tetap bersama. Tunggu satu ff lagi (oneshoot) sebagai persembahan terakhir gua, Oh Maknae untuk seluruh HHS yang ada sebelum gua hiatus.

 **A/N HunHan's Bubble** :

Well, jadi kek begini ending cerita yg gua request, kagak sesuai harapan awal tapi bersyukurlah tirta masih mau bikin hunhan happy ending. Sebenernya kagak rela buat ngedit chap terakhir ini, karena dengan dipostnya ini chapter itu tandanya author kesayangan gua bakalan hiatus buat waktu yang kagak bisa ditentuin -_- so buat readers yg kagak pengen ditinggal Oh Maknae lama-lama mulai dari besok bantu spam pm biar tirta kagak lama hiatusnya.

Last but not least, thanks a lot buat semua yg uda dukung ff ini, uda review, fav, dan follow. Jan lupa kasih komentar kalian tentang ending ff rusalka di kolom review.

.

.

.

With love,

 **Oh maknae & HunHan's Bubble**


End file.
